


Assorted Hari x Lyra Drabbles | 2020

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Smut, Trans Draco, butch Hari, femme Lyra, lesbian Hari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: An assorted collection of Hari x Lyra drabbles and one shots.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of one shots for Hari and Lyra and rather than just posting 200 new little fics I thought I would create just a general place to store all my drabbles, one shots, ficlets, etc.

Lyra Malfoy is not jealous, _she’s not_ , she tells herself firmly as several different women are surrounding her girlfriend. She knows that Hari would never do anything with them, but the way they all grin and chuckle at her, and smile their simpering smiles makes her want to scream. She wants to storm over there and show them exactly who they’re dealing with. _She’s mine, so back off bitches_! Her mind screams.

It’s a family function however, and Lyra is nothing if not a consummate hostess, so she does her best to keep her cool as she greets her guests. She’s grinding her teeth and she feels her mother appear behind her. “Easy darling, you’ll ruin your teeth,” she says.

“I don’t like them,” she hisses.

Narcissa nods, “I’ll deal with them,” she says and vanishes. Lyra continues greeting guests, but she looks over to find her mother politely shooing away the girls from around Hari. Lyra sighs happily, comforted by her mother’s assistance. It doesn’t take long for Hari to appear by her side now.

“Is there some reason your mother is scaring away every girl who talks to me?” she says with a laugh. Lyra eyes her.

“I don’t like it,” she says.

Hari smirks, “Are you jealous?” she asks. “Darling, that’s cute. But you know I would never want…”

Lyra turns to face her and whispers in her ear. “Meet me in my bedroom in twenty.”

“What?” Hari asks confused.

Lyra merely gives her a look and Hari grins despite herself. “Alright then.” She disappears.

Twenty minutes crawl by, and Lyra has had just about enough of greeting guests, even if it is for her father’s 57th birthday. She vanishes as soon as she can, and sneaks up to her room, it’s quiet in this part of the Manor, but still she can hear some laughter from the ballroom below. She closes the door behind her, Hari’s standing there. She doesn’t say a word, instead, Lyra walks over to her, and presses their lips together hard. Hari gasps into her mouth, surprised by Lyra’s forcefulness.

Hari moans into her mouth wrapping her arms around Lyra’s waist, as Lyra backs her up to the bed as they kiss, and pushes her down onto it, crawling into Hari’s lap.

“Holy shit,” Hari says taken aback.

“I’m going to remind you why you’re mine Daddy,” she says, pressing a kiss to Hari’s lips as she unbuckles her trousers and rips them off quickly. Hari groans. Lyra makes quick work of her pants then, and slinks down Hari’s body, spreading her legs as she drops to her knees.

“Baby, you don’t have to prove anything to…. Oh fuck,” she moans as Lyra buries her face between her thighs. Devouring her with her tongue. Normally Hari is the aggressive one, and it’s just the way they both like it, but something about this side of Lyra, this surprisingly possessive side in which she currently has her face buried between Hari’s legs, determined to suck out her soul straight through her clit makes Hari more aroused than she anticipated. Lyra growls, licking and sucking, marking Hari’s thighs with little love bites. Hari moans, grabbing Lyra’s hair. She’s close already, but she has the feeling Lyra isn’t going to be done any time soon. “Fuck baby,” she growls, riding Lyra’s face. Lyra whimpers and moans, and Hari smirks. “You’re such a good girl for me,” she says. Lyra grips Hari’s thighs as she continues tongue fucking her, but Hari can feel her desire for Hari to take control. Hari pulls her face away, her lips glistening, and she smiles. “Baby, I’m not going anywhere. As much as I’m enjoying this, I need you to know that.”

Lyra nods, “I do,” she says. Hari eyes her, and Lyra assures her she knows. Hari smirks, pushing Lyra’s face back down, holding her head there, just like Lyra likes. She moans, licking and sucking and driving Hari wild more and more. She’s close. “Fuck baby, right there, oh god,” she growls. “Just like that.” Hari arches her back as she comes, and Lyra laps up every last drop like such a good girl. Hari sighs, sated, and breathless. Lyra doesn’t want to stop and Hari is tempted to let her keep going, but they still have a party they’re expected to be at. “We can pick this up later princess,” she says, tapping on Lyra’s shoulder. Lyra sighs, pulling her face away pressing one last kiss to Hari’s thigh. She hands Hari back her trousers, before stuffing Hari’s boxers into her bra.

Hari chuckles, “God your hot when you’re possessive,” she growls.

Lyra grins and the two make their way back down to the party.


	2. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hari and Lyra attempt to celebrate their engagement, drama abounds.

Malfoy Manor sat on an invisible hill in the southern countryside of England in the otherwise unassuming city of Wiltshire. The Manor had existed since the early 14th century when it was given to the Malfoy family by the then Muggle King of England. It had survived many struggles during that time, and it had succeeded in all of them and remained in the hands of the family Malfoy for all these centuries. Until now.

In the early aughts of the 21st century, after the Second Wizarding War, Lucius and Narcissa had abandoned the Manor for France hoping to avoid any further persecution, leaving the Manor to their only daughter, Lyra. But Lyra had found the Manor oppressive in the aftermath of the war, and she had simply left it abandoned for a fresh start in London.

It was there, nearly three years ago, on a chilly winters day, that Lyra had bumped into the woman she was soon about to marry, Hari Potter. It had been ages since they had seen one another at the time, and Lyra could scarcely recognize the other woman. Then again, Lyra had changed much herself in the time since they had last seen one another.

It had become a whirlwind love affair for the ages, or at least that’s what the Prophet had called it, in some of their more flattering articles. In less than flattering articles, they had referred to them as the Death Eater and the Savior, and a few very unsavory pieces, mostly by Rita Skeeter, had referred to her by several terms which she did not dare repeat.

Regardless, the Wizarding World had been taken by storm by their love affair, whether they liked it or not, and through the combined magic of Hari’s charm and Luna Lovegood (of all people) and her innate journalistic skills, Lyra Malfoy had found herself, overnight a beloved media darling. Making her, almost, more famous than even Hari herself. Not that she minded any.

The Wizarding World was completely enamored with Lyra Malfoy, which was why, despite everything Hari had ever wanted for her life, she was allowing the media, more specifically Luna and the Quibbler to attend their engagement party held at Malfoy Manor.

It served a practical purpose to hold the engagement party there, it was large enough that it could accommodate all the necessary guests at the ever-increasing guest list, and it was the only locale that Lyra could think of that would be appropriately elegant for the backdrop of their engagement, and subsequent wedding.

They had debated fiercely whether or not they should live at the Manor following their nuptials. Lucius and Narcissa desperately wanted it to stay within the family, even if that did mean Potter would be at least co-owner of the estate. But both Lyra and Hari had reservations about the idea. For one thing, it was far too big, even if they did have as many children as Hari could possibly want. For another, the Manor held a lot of memories for them, most of which were less than great.

“We could make new ones,” Lyra had argued, “If that’s your only objection,” removing pillows from their bed as they got ready for bed.

“I thought you didn’t want to live there either,” Hari had said, pulling back the duvet.

“I don’t necessarily,” Lyra said, as she climbed into bed beside her fiancé, “But I’m willing to consider it.”

Hari sighed shaking her head as she cupped Lyra’s face. “How did I ever get so lucky as to win a gorgeous, magnificent girl like you?” she asked.

Lyra blushed. “I could say the same,” she said. “I’m about to, in three very short months become Mrs. Lyra Potter.”

“So you’re not going to hyphenate?” Hari asked.

Lyra shrugged, “Reporters have been referring to me as Lyra Potter for months, why change now?”

Hari chuckled, “I certainly don’t mind.”

“Besides, I like the idea of our children having your name.”

“You mean you want to have children with me?” she asked, beaming.

“Of course I do darling,” Lyra said. True, she hadn’t always been so sure, in fact, at the beginning of their relationship she had been fairly adamant that she didn’t want children, possibly ever, but now after a long conversation with her healer, she was eager to see if she could in fact get pregnant. There were at least two potions both she and Hari would need to take in order to make it possible, but assuming all went to plan, it was entirely likely. Hari grinned, pulling Lyra bodily into her lap then, pressing a kiss to her lips. Lyra gasped, panting as Hari’s fingers dug into her hips.

“Shall we try to get you knocked up now?” Hari teased. Lyra moaned.

“As much as I desperately would love for you to fuck me, I don’t have the requisite potions yet,” she said.

Hari grinned, pressing a kiss to her throat. “And?”

Lyra whimpered. Hari grinned, sucking a love bite onto her flesh, and slipping her hand into Lyra’s silk pajamas, teasing against her dripping wet heat. Lyra moaned, “Oh gods, Hari,” she cried, burying her face in Hari’s shoulder.

Hari grinned, “Mmm, fuck yourself on my fingers baby,” she said. “Wanna watch you come completely undone, just from my fingers.”

Lyra whined, doing as she was told, riding Hari’s fingers, gripping onto Hari’s pajama top as she did so. “Oh Hari,” she moaned. “Fuck…H-Hari.”

"That’s right, I love it when you moan my name princess. Just like that.”

Lyra whimpered and whined, arching her back for Hari. “Oh Hari,” she cried. “Please.”

Hari grinned, “Just think baby girl. Soon you’ll be able to beg for me to come inside you, and I’m gonna come so deep inside you and you’ll be so pregnant.”

Lyra whined at that, “Fuck, Hari,” she whined. “Please. Need you to fuck me. Need you to come inside me, so bad,” she begged. Hari grinned, summoning her strap from across the room, never removing her fingers from inside of Lyra, who was whining and panting and oh so needy. “I’ve got you, baby,” Hari said maneuvering quickly. Removing her fingers, she slid inside the blonde in one fell swoop, eliciting a moan from Lyra. Lyra bounced on Hari’s cock, hard and fast.

“Fuck baby,” Hari moaned. “You feel soo good, so tight. Gonna make me come so deep inside you.”

“Yes, Hari! Do it! Please, I need it. Come inside me, please!” she begged.

“Okay baby, okay,” Hari said pulling her in close, kissing her hard and deep. Lyra moaned into her mouth. She was so close, Hari could feel it. Feel her orgasm building, in the little gasping breaths Lyra took, or the whimpers of pleasure. Hari groaned, thrusting up into her, meeting her thrust for thrust, determined to make Lyra come. Lyra whimpered and moaned into Hari’s mouth. “Come for me baby,” Hari said against her lips. Lyra nodded and did as she was told, coming hard on Hari’s cock deep inside her.

“Yes, oh fuck, baby. I’m so close.”

Lyra whined, “Please Hari, come inside me. Come inside me Hari!” she cried. Hari growled, pushing Lyra onto her back and fucked her mercilessly into the mattress. Lyra moaned as Hari aggressively fucked her as hard as she could, curling their fingers together as she held Lyra’s arms above her head and kissed her again. She was close herself, the thought of seeing Lyra pregnant with their child pushed her over the edge, and she came, moaning into Lyra’s mouth as she did so. Lyra sighed happily, pressing a kiss to Hari’s lips then. “Thank you.”

Hari merely grinned, “Thank you, baby.”

“Promise me our sex life won’t die after we have children.”

Hari merely laughed, “Oh baby, if you think I’ll ever be able to keep my hands off you, you’re sorely mistaken.” Lyra giggled, teasing Hari’s back with her nails. Hari moaned, “Fuck baby, you’re gonna start me up again,” she said.

“Isn’t that the idea?” she teased.

Hari merely laughed. “We have a big day tomorrow,” she said. “But how about this, we get up early, I’ll make you breakfast, then we’ll take a shower together and I can eat you out.”

Lyra shivered, Hari was insatiable when it came to giving head. “I’ll make sure the hot water spell is extra sufficient,” she said.

Hari chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips, and the two adjusted to go bed. “I love you, Hari,” Lyra said softly as Hari had pulled her close to her chest.

“I love you too baby,” Hari replied.

The next morning, found Hari and Lyra unceremoniously awoken two hours earlier than anticipated, by a very excited sounding Narcissa Malfoy.

“Rise and shine girls,” Narcissa said pulling open their curtains.

Lyra groaned, “Mother, what are you doing here?” she asked. “I thought you were supposed to be getting everything ready at the Manor!”

“It’s ready,” Narcissa said with a smile. “Now come along girls, I’ve prepared a wonderful breakfast for the four of us.”

“Four?” Lyra asked, sitting up.

“Yes darling, your father is going to be there as well.”

Lucius attending any event never boded well, he may have been accepting of his daughter's gender identity and sexuality, but he had never been especially thrilled about the Hari Potter aspect of it all.

“What is he scheming at?” Lyra asked.

“Darling whatever makes you think your father is scheming at anything?” she asked. Lyra merely gave her mother a look which clearly said, _I have met the man._ Narcissa merely waved her off. “He simply wants to discuss some monetary concerns.”

“Monetary?” Lyra asked, raising her eyebrow.

“You know, just a standard Malfoy family prenup.”

“You’re kidding,” Hari said.

“It’s standard practice, I signed one.”

“You came from money!” Lyra said.

“As does Hari,” Narcissa explained, gesturing to Hari.

“So then why would it be necessary?” Lyra asked.

“It’s standard procedure in pureblood marriages.”

“I thought a dowry was standard procedure,” Hari replied.

“And which one of you do you suppose gives that when your both the bride?” Narcissa asked. “It’s nothing personal Hari, you know I adore you, but Lucius wants to ensure that should the worst happen, Lyra and the children will get to keep the Manor.”

“I don’t want the Manor,” Hari replied. “I’m not even sure I want to live there.”

“Of course you’ll live there,” Narcissa said. “Lyra darling, surely you’ve told her.”

“Told me what?” Hari asked.

Lyra groaned, “I hadn’t made a decision!” Lyra snapped.

“We signed all the papers with the solicitor already, the deed is yours.”

“You signed papers?” Hari asked.

“No, I… mean… maybe? I wasn’t sure what I was signing.”

“You just sign your name over on anything?” Hari asked, shocked.

“I’m the head of the estate!” Lyra said. Hari sighed. “You knew this when we started dating, I became the head of the estate the moment my parents fled for France. But I had no idea those papers were signing over the deed to me.”

“I’m sorry darling, I assumed you knew. Well nevertheless, you didn’t honestly think you were going to stay in this flat,” she said, looking around disdainfully. “You’d never have room for children.”

“You told her about that too?” Hari asked.

“To be fair she went to the healer appointment with me,” Lyra said, then turning to her mother added. “Can you give Hari and me a moment please?”

“Sure darling,” she said, turning on her heel and leaving the bedroom.

“Hari, I’m sorry, I really didn’t know…”

Hari shook her head, “I don’t care about that, look babe I’d live anywhere you wanted. I’d buy you a farm in Croatia if that’s what you wanted.”

“Why Croatia?”

“It’s the first place I could think of,” Hari said. “But I hoped we would get to make that decision together.”

“I know,” Lyra said. “I’m not even sure I want the Manor, but I’m sure I could sell it if it came to that.”

“I’m afraid, not darling,” Narcissa’s voice carried from the living room. Lyra sighed.

“What?”

“The contract you signed was magically binding to ensure that the Manor could not leave the Malfoy bloodline.”

“Thank you mother,” Lyra hissed, shaking her head. Hari sighed, rubbing Lyra’s back. So far their engagement party day was not going to plan.

“The important thing is, we have each other,” Hari replied.

“I’m not making you sign a prenup,” she said. “I’d sooner agree to elope.”

“Awe, babe,” Hari said with a smile.

Lyra kissed her forehead, “Right, let’s get this breakfast over with,” she said getting to her feet. It was looking to be a very long day.

By noontime, Lyra had negotiated her father out of the prenup so long as they provided the family with at minimum two heirs and kept the Manor. Lyra had agreed under the condition that they did not necessarily have to live in it.

“Counter, you will live in it at least six months out of the year,” Lucius had argued.

“Three,” Lyra replied.

“Five,” Lucius argued.

“One point five,” Lyra argued back.

“Four,” Lucius said. “Final offer.”

Lyra smirked, “Nonconsecutive months?” she asked. Lucius groaned he had taught his daughter well.

“Very well,” he said through clenched teeth. In the end, the deal was finalized, Hari and Lyra would spend a minimum of four nonconsecutive months at the Manor per year for a period of five years, and produce at least two children. Preferably males, but Lyra could make no promises on that front. The contracts were signed, just in time for afternoon tea.

Hari had been exhausted just watching them, though she was admittedly impressed with Lyra’s negotiating skill.

“You should know better than anyone how good I am at arguing,” she teased. Hari merely smiled, wrapping her arms around Lyra’s waist.

“Sometimes I can’t believe this gorgeous, brilliant woman is going to marry me.”

At this, Lyra laughed. “You are Hari Potter after all,” she teased, wrapping her arms around Hari’s neck.

“Ah yes, I had almost forgotten.”

Lyra grinned, pressing her lips against Hari’s when she heard her father clear his throat. Lyra turned to her father.

“We’re about to be married, you can put away you’re displeasure for public displays of affection.”

“I may have agreed to this union but I had hoped there would be a proper courting first. Which would have meant no,” he gestured vaguely between them.

“Kissing?” Lyra asked.

“Inappropriateness before marriage.”

Hari opened her mouth, but Lyra quickly stopped her, and whispered in her ear, “Best not to give him a heart attack before the big day.”

Hari merely snorted, kissing the side of her head then holding her hand, kissed the back of her palm. Lyra smiled.

By six the guests began to arrive for the party, Narcissa had masterfully decorated the Manor’s ballroom, with the aid of Theo their party planner. 

It was themed after their Yule Ball from fourth year. Not a particularly memorable time for either of them, except for the fact that for Hari it had been the first time she had cut her hair short for the Triwizard Tournament. It was also the first time, that Lyra had felt an immeasurable and unmistakable sense of jealousy at the boy who had taken Hari to the ball. Though she had attempted to convince herself at the time that it was not _really_ jealousy, merely her extreme hatred for Hari Potter made manifest.

“What do you think?” Theo asked as Lyra looked around the ballroom.

“It’s magnificent,” she said, teary-eyed.

Theo smiled happily. “I’m so glad, love. You deserve the absolute best.”

Lyra sighed happily, it was all happening. After tonight, their engagement would be official to the world, and then in June they would be married, and she would officially be, Mrs. Lyra Potter.


	3. The Tattoo Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask from Tumblr about Hari as a Tattoo Artist.

That absolutely did it. 

\--

“I wanna get rid of this,” Lyra said, pulling up her sleeve to reveal an old skull tattoo with a snake crawling out of it.

The tattoo artist, named Hari eyed her. “Okay,” she said. “What would you like?”

“I don’t care, I just… don’t want that,” she said. Hari eyed her somewhat oddly. Lyra sighed, “I was in a gang,” she admitted.

“You?” Hari asked with a laugh. She did not know Lyra particularly well, this was only the second time they had met technically, but she didn’t exactly strike Hari as someone who would be apart of any gang.

“It was my father’s really. I never wanted to join, but when you’re the daughter of a mobster you do what you’re told,” she sighed. “I was a lot of things I didn’t want to be back then,” she admitted.

Hari frowned but didn’t ask for Lyra to elaborate. “I could cover it with flowers. Make something beautiful from something ugly.”

Lyra looked at her, then briefly down at her own arm. “Whatever you want, I just don’t ever want to see it again as it is.” Hari nodded and got to work. Lyra closed her eyes and tried not to think too hard on everything that tattoo symbolized about her past, and how desperately she had wanted to rid herself of it from the very beginning.

The pain was intense, though it was little to what she had felt when she had first taken the tattoo in the first place, she had vowed it would be her last, yet here she was, in the capable hands of a handsome tattoo artist. _Handsome_? Where had that come from? She wondered. She wasn’t even into women, or at least, she hadn’t thought so. But what had made her come back here anyway? She had come with her best friend Pansy for her first tattoo a few weeks ago, sure Hari’s work was impeccable but surely more than that had brought her back? Hari was deep in concentration as she worked on Lyra’s arm, and something about it felt almost… intimate. Lyra shivered at the thought. There was something magical about the way Hari worked that she hadn’t noticed back when she had been working on Pansy’s tattoo.

“Not to sound rude because really I wouldn’t normally mind, but you’re staring at me is rather distracting,” Hari said suddenly. Lyra blinked.

“Sorry,” she said, embarrassed at being caught out.

Hari merely smiled, “Honestly normally I wouldn’t complain about a pretty girl staring at me, but I’ll admit it’s rather hard to concentrate when you do.”

Lyra blushed, “You think I’m pretty?” she asked.

Hari paused what she was doing and locked eyes with Lyra. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” she admitted. Lyra swallowed.

“No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“I find that very hard to believe,” Hari said.

Lyra laughed a little despite herself, “Okay I’ve never believed it before now.”

“You should,” Hari assured her. “You are stunning.”

Lyra blushed, “You’re pretty handsome yourself,” she replied before she could stop herself.

Hari grinned, “Thanks, maybe after I’m done here we could go out for dinner?”

Lyra’s eyes widened, “I… that sounds lovely. I should probably tell you if this is a date, I’ve never been on a date with a girl before, and I’m trans.”

Hari merely smirked, “Okay,” she said. “That’s not really a problem for me if that’s your worry.”

Lyra smiled, “Well good, then I am absolutely famished.”

Hari laughed, “I’ve got about twenty more minutes left I would say,” she said. Lyra eyed Hari’s handiwork on her arm. It was magnificent. Flowers bloomed in all directions across the skull, covering it almost completely. The snake had been transformed into a cursive letter L for Lyra, and it was arguably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“You’re very good,” Lyra said.

Hari grinned, “Thanks.”

After what had felt like mere seconds, Hari finished, cleaning up the tattoo, Hari wrapped it up and smirked at Lyra as she removed her gloves and put away her tools.

“It’s magnificent,” Lyra said smiling brightly.

“I’m glad you like it,” Hari said leaning against the counter behind her on which she had hundreds of colors of ink.

Lyra grinned, before she could think too much on it and stop herself, she crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Hari’s neck, pressing a kiss to her lips. She froze, unsure as she realized what she had done when Hari wrapped her arms around Lyra’s waist pulling her in and deepened the kiss. Lyra moaned as Hari’s fingers dug into her hips, whipping them around quickly, she lifted Lyra up and sat her atop the counter.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to kiss you from the moment you walked in here, but I didn’t think...” Hari admitted, breathless against Lyra’s lips. Lyra whimpered.

“You’re bloody fantastic at it,” she admitted, staring at Hari’s lips which were currently smeared with lipstick. Hari grinned, pressing her lips against Lyra’s again, then down her jaw and towards her throat. Lyra gasped, and whined, arching her back, as Hari’s hand dropped to her thigh. She had always had a weakness for someone sucking on her throat, and the way Hari was going at it, she was certain she might come at any moment just from that. It didn’t hurt that Hari’s strong arms were positioned on either side of her, caging her in, making her feel deliciously caught and small. “I thought we wanted dinner,” Lyra whispered against her lips after a moment.

“Fuck dinner, I’d rather eat you,” Hari growled against her skin, slowly kissing down Lyra’s collarbone towards her breasts. Lyra whimpered, letting her head fall back against the wall. Hari lifted her easily off the counter and placed her onto the chair where she’d previously sat for her tattoo, leaning her all the way back. Lyra looked up eagerly, though somewhat nervously as Hari kneeled down, and pulled her knickers off from beneath her dress. Lyra shivered, feeling entirely exposed, but Hari didn’t even blink, instead, she spread Lyra’s legs easily and buried her face between them. Lyra moaned, curling her fingers in Hari’s hair. She had never experienced this before. She had never had someone so eager to go down on her, without even blinking. Nor had she experienced someone so eager to please as Hari clearly was. She devoured her, sucking and licking at her, making Lyra’s body tremble.

"Oh Hari,” she cried, gripping at Hari’s arms, already feeling far too close, and far too good. “Fuck, Hari,” she whined after Hari’s tongue swirled against her clit. 

Hari growled, “Call me Daddy, princess,” she said.

Lyra moaned, arching her back as Hari linked their fingers together, eating her out as if her life depended on it. Lyra moaned more, “Oh fuck, Daddy, I’m so close,” she whined. She felt Hari grin against her flesh. It hadn’t even been that long, Lyra had never been this close that fast, but then, she had never had anyone like Hari between her legs. 

“Come for me, babygirl,” Hari whispered. “I wanna taste all of you.”

That was all it took for Lyra to come hard on Hari’s tongue. Hari lapped her up. Lyra shivered and shook, trembling as Hari ate her through her orgasm, humming her appreciation as she did so. “Fuck baby,” Hari purred. “You’re absolutely delicious,” Lyra whined. Hari purred, placing little kisses on her inner thighs, determined to tease her, desperate for more. “Mind if I, go for seconds?” she asked with a wink. 

Lyra groaned. “Fuck, with your talented tongue, you can go as long as you like.” 

Hari laughed, “Don’t tempt me babygirl, I’ll go all night if I have to, the delicious little whimpers and moans you make when you’re needy fucking turn me on so much. And the sounds when you’re coming, I could literally listen to them forever.”

Lyra shivered. “As much as I’d love for you to eat me out again, I do rather think I should eat something before we go again. 

Hari smiled, “Do you like curry?”

“Am I English?”

Hari laughed, “Good, I know a great Indian takeaway place, I have them deliver here all the time, that way we don’t even have to move.”

Lyra sighed happily. “Very well, but I feel like I should make you come too,” she said.

“Oh baby you will,” Hari promised. “You will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra is a princess, Hari is a new knight.

Lyra was bored in the worst way possible. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy being royalty, she supposed. It was just that, nothing interesting ever happened. It was the same old dreary story, she was expected to marry a prince and have little royal children so that the bloodline could continue, only thus far she had not met any princes that she was particularly interested in. Sure Prince Blaise was handsome and kind, and they had known each other since birth, but he didn’t light the fire in her that she had rather hoped for. That she had felt she deserved.

Lyra wanted passion, someone who made her feel desired and all at once ravaged, someone like… but her thoughts were cut off all at once when she heard her father speak to introduce a new knight to the Kingdom. Lyra rolled her eyes, trying to look perhaps a touch less bored as her father spoke, and the knight knelt before the king, bowing his head.

“This knight will be the personal guardian of my daughter, Lyra,” King Lucius said. At this, Lyra sat up, eyebrow raised. The last knight who had been her guardian had been thrown in the stocks for looking at her wrong, and Lyra had been certain her father would never allow another one around her again. Not to mention the fact that Lyra was nothing if not headstrong, she did not need a knight to take care of her, she had always insisted, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Her father must have said something, for the knight removed their helmet, and Lyra let out a small gasp.

Her father pulled out his sword to begin the knighting, Lyra swallowed, staring intently, whoever he was, he was oddly handsome she thought. Fluffy black hair, warm brown skin, he looked strong, though it was difficult to gather too many features from this distance. “I dub thee, _sir_ ,” her father chuckled at this. “Hari Potter.”

Lyra eyed her father, then back at the knight. “A woman knight?” she thought.

“Thank you, my lord,” Hari said. Her voice was heavenly, Lyra thought, warm and inviting and Lyra’s mind was suddenly swirling with a thousand thoughts of other things she could be saying. The moment the ceremony was over, Lyra stood up at once and made her way out of the throne room, past the Great Hall and towards the grand staircase, needing to escape ‘Sir’ Hari and her swirling thoughts therein. Only she could not get very far, for no sooner had she reached the stairs than Hari had appeared before her. “My lady,” she said, bowing. Lyra stifled a gasp but only just. Hari was even more handsome up close, she realized. Brilliant emerald green eyes, and a smile that felt almost mischievous and dangerous. Her lips looked soft, and tender and Lyra briefly wondered what it might be like if her knight were to… she shook her head and forced herself to turn around.

“I’m going to bed,” Lyra said.

“Very well,” Hari replied, ready to follow her up the stairs.

Lyra stopped her, “Alone!” she snapped, and with that, she climbed the stairs. She was certain she could feel Hari’s eyes glued to her form, and the thought alone made her knees tremble. She needed a bath, she decided. Surely that would clear her head. Calling upon her handmaiden, Lyra had a bath drawn, while her lady-in-waiting helped her out of her corsets.

“You look flushed ma’am,” the older redheaded woman said. “Is anything the matter?”

Lyra eyed the older woman in the mirror, she had been taking care of Lyra since she was a little girl, and she was like a second mother to her, she knew that Molly would never judge her and yet... Lyra could barely admit the truth to herself, let alone to Molly. “Just tired,” she lied. Molly eyed her in the mirror but said nothing.

“Yes, I expect you would be,” Molly replied, Lyra couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have Hari helping her out of her corset, or better yet, Hari helping her into them, she shivered a bit and sucked in a deep breath as Molly untied the last ribbon of her corset, and she was finally set free. “I heard you’ve received a new knight,” Molly said after a moment. Lyra whipped around then.

“What about her?” she snapped.

“N-nothing ma’am,” Molly said. “So it’s true then, it is a female knight?”

“Yes,” Lyra said almost breathless. She had tried to convince herself it was still her catching her breath from her corset but she knew better. “I’m going to go take a bath now,” she said.

“What’s she like?” Molly asked. “A female knight sounds so… curious.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Lyra said. “We’ve barely spoken, I hardly know her,” she said quickly, vanishing into the bath as quickly as she could, stripping off her clothes and tossing them about as she went. She could only hope the bath would soothe her nerves. To Lyra’s dismay, however, no sooner had she entered the bath and begun to relax than she had been informed by her lady-in-waiting that the knight was here to see her.

Lyra groaned, “What bloody for?” she asked.

“Apparently your father has asked for you to get better acquainted,” Molly said. “She is rather handsome isn’t she?”

“How should I know?” Lyra snapped. Molly eyed her suspiciously, and Lyra could tell she was getting a sense of something that she shouldn’t.

“You be nice to her, young lady. Princess or not,” she said.

Lyra opened her mouth, ready to throw a fit, but Molly only had to give her that look, and Lyra fell silent. She sighed. “Yes Mrs. Weasley,” she said.

Molly smiled, and left the room, being replaced almost immediately by Lyra’s knight. If Hari had looked handsome in a formal suit of armor, it was nothing compared to how she looked in her regular trousers and loose-fitting tunic, leaning against the entrance to the bathroom. It was all Lyra could do not to let out a moan at the sight. She had an impressive style, Lyra thought.

“Your father wanted me to introduce myself, but I can see that your busy,” she said with a smile, never letting her eyes move from Lyra’s. Lyra shivered under her gaze. “I can come back later.”

“No no, if you’re to be my guardian, you’ll have to see me in worse positions I’m afraid,” Lyra said.

“I doubt very much you have any bad positions ma’am,” Hari said.

Lyra swallowed, hard. “Could you grab me that bar of soap?” she asked, pointing to the bar not far from Hari. Hari smiled grabbing it. “I’m not really accustomed to bathing myself, but I do rather think that’s below your pay grade is it not?”

Hari smirked, walking over to the edge of Lyra’s bath, and knelt down beside it. “If you wish it, my lady, it shall be,” she said.

Lyra shivered. She knew she shouldn’t, Hari was a perfect stranger to her, not to mention a woman, and yet, it was nothing if not an exercise in trust, she told herself. She was expected to trust Hari with her life, surely she could trust Hari with other things. Lyra scooted forward, and Hari dipped the bar of soap in her hand into the bath, she pulled up her sleeves and began soaping up her back. “Wh-what made you decide to become a knight?” Lyra asked, trying to keep her mind focused on anything other than the woman who was currently soaping up her back. Her rough, calloused fingers ghosting over her flesh.

“I always dreamed of rescuing a princess,” she replied. Lyra bit back a groan.

“I see, so I expect having to wash me like a common lady-in-waiting is not quite what you had in mind,” she said. Hari smiled, grabbing a basin of water to rinse the soap from Lyra’s skin.

“I don’t mind it,” she said. “If you’ll permit me to be so bold, I would confess, I would not likely get to touch you any other way.”

Lyra shivered, leaning back. “Oh?” she asked, trying to sound cooler than she felt. “And what other way would you like to touch me?” she asked.

“I fear I may lose my standing if I admit to that,” Hari replied.

Lyra laughed and got to her feet suddenly, she stood over the knight who was still on her knees. Water cascaded down her body as she did so, and she looked down at the knight. “If I were to allow you to do as you wished with me,” she said. “What would you have in mind?” Hari looked up at her then, then between her legs.

“I…” she swallowed. Lyra grinned, she had never felt so excited in all her life, she thought. When suddenly there was a knock at her door.

Lyra groaned, “Just a moment,” she said, pulling on her robe before she padded from the bathroom and into her bedroom and opened the door. Her father was standing on the other side.

“Oh, darling, you were in the bath, terribly sorry, I was hoping you’d get better acquainted with your new knight,” he said.

Lyra rolled her eyes, “I don’t need anyone to look after me,” she said. “I’m a big girl.”

King Lucius sighed, “I know you are my dear, but I have worried for some time that you might be lonely. And given your distaste for all the Prince's in the neighboring kingdoms, I thought perhaps you would enjoy the company of someone else.”

Lyra’s eyes widened. “Father, what are you saying?”

The King smiled, “Nothing my darling daughter, nothing at all. Do tell Sir Hari I said good day,” he said turning on his heel to leave the room.

Lyra blinked, unsure of what to say or to make of that whole situation. Her father left the room, closing the door behind him, and Lyra quickly ran towards it and locked it.

“Were you hired to protect me or slip into my bed?” Lyra asked, looking over at Hari still kneeling beside the tub.

“Protect you,” Hari assured her. Lyra sighed, leaning against the door, letting her silk robe fall open, revealing so much skin before her knight. Hari got to her feet and made her way towards the princess. “You are magnificently beautiful,” Hari said.

Lyra looked up at her then, “What are you going to do about it?” she asked.

Hari grinned, leaning in slowly, and pressed their lips together. Lyra arched off the door, wrapping her arms around Hari’s shoulders, as Hari’s hands found their way to her bare hips. She was certain she had never been so aroused before in her life. Hari’s lips were even more magnificent against her own, feeling her tongue caress against hers. “Stunning,” Hari purred, trailing her lips down Lyra’s jaw, she grabbed it with her left hand and turned her head to the side to reveal a long pale expanse of neck, and sucked hard upon it. Lyra moaned.

“Oh Hari,” she said.

Hari grinned, letting her hand drift from her jaw down towards her breasts, as her right hand still gripped Lyra’s hips, holding her in place against her. Lyra gasped at the touch. Hari’s fingers teased her nipples, massaging at her breasts, and filling her with carnal desires. Hari growled against her throat and hissed in her ear. “Such a beautiful little thing you are. No one else should be allowed to touch you like this,” she said.

Lyra gasped. “No one,” she breathed.

“Only me,” Hari said firmly.

“Yes,” Lyra breathed out.

“Say it,” Hari growled.

“Only you can touch me,” Lyra said. “Oh Hari, please,” she whined. Hari grinned against her skin.

“I’m going to mark you everywhere so that everyone in the kingdom shall know that you may be a princess out there, but in here, you belong to me.”

Lyra whined, and nodded, curling her fingers into Hari’s hair. “Yes, oh god, yes, I am yours, Hari.”

Hari smirked. “Good girl,” she said. “Now then, where was I?” she kissed down Lyra’s throat, pressing kisses down her décolletage and towards her breasts. Lyra gasped, letting her head fall back against the hard wooden door as Hari’s tongue swirled around her nipples, teasing her. Lyra whimpered, Hari knew exactly what she was doing, with each expert swirl of her tongue, and graze of her teeth, she was determined to drive Lyra wild with desire, her fingers trailing up and down Lyra’s thigh. Lyra shivered, desperately wanting to feel Hari’s fingers inside her. Needing it, without warning, Hari’s fingers appeared at her lips. Lyra examined her hand, then deciding it was safe, sucked Hari’s fingers into her mouth. Hari moaned, sucking a love bite into the flesh below her breasts, as Lyra swirled her tongue around Hari’s fingers, determined to drive her as wild as Hari had been driving her for the past few minutes. Hari purred, dropping to her knees once more before the princess, letting her fingers trail down Lyra’s flesh.

Lyra whined. “You horrible tease,” she cried.

“Absolutely,” Hari replied. Lyra sucked in a breath as Hari slid her fingers between her thighs at last. Hari grinned, “I can see you’re going to be a handful with that mouth,” she said, slowly fucking her with two fingers. Lyra moaned. “Perhaps I should keep it full with something more often.”

Lyra whined, arching her back, trying to ride Hari’s fingers. Hari chuckled, holding her hips still with one hand. “I set the pace here, princess,” she said. “Remember, in here, I’m in charge.” Lyra nodded and willed herself not to ride Hari’s fingers unless otherwise instructed to do so. Hari grinned, and curled her fingers inside of Lyra, fucking her slowly, determinedly with them. Lyra moaned, her legs trembling, as wetness trickled down her thighs and down Hari’s fingers. Hari grinned. “Good girl,” she said. “Getting so wet for me,” she purred. “Could you come just from this?” she asked. “Just my fingers inside of you?”

Lyra whimpered and moaned, clutching at the door for some support. “Yes,” she said breathlessly.

Hari leaned forward, pressing a small nip to her thigh. “It’s tempting,” she said. “Oh, so tempting, to merely bring you to the edge with just my fingers, but that wouldn’t be as much fun for me,” she purred. Lyra whined as Hari removed her fingers, but the whine quickly turned into a moan of pleasure, as Hari pressed her face between her thighs. Teasing her slowly with her tongue.

Lyra groaned, her fingers curling in Hari’s hair once more. Hari growled against her flesh, determined to make her writhe with desire. The feeling of Hari’s tongue inside her, and her lips teasing against her, was beginning to make the room spin a bit, her legs trembled with the effort to keep herself up, and a warmth was spreading through her belly, and throughout her body, she wanted to chase this feeling, she thought. Desperate to see where it lead. For her part, Hari made no effort to stop, instead, she wrapped her hands around Lyra’s hips, pulling her in further so that Hari could really bury her face there. Lyra gasped, and whined, pulling Hari’s hair as she willed herself to stay still. Hari grinned, “You can fuck yourself on my tongue, princess,” Hari said.

Lyra whined, “Oh gods, Hari please,” she begged.

Hari grinned, and Lyra did as she was told, Hari wriggled her tongue inside her as Lyra rode her tongue, feeling as though she might burst. Something was coming, she could feel it, just a little bit more, she thought. Just… a little… a twinge of pleasure that was almost painful wracked through her body suddenly, and Lyra let out a small scream. Hari growled, lapping up every last drop from Lyra as she came. Lyra shivered and shuddered, crumpling into Hari’s arms.

“Such a good girl,” Hari purred, pulling Lyra into her lap. Lyra shivered, staring at Hari then. “You’re incredible,” she said, breathlessly.

Hari smiled. “So are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on an ask for a knight/princess theme with a touch of cottagecore. I wasn't able to really work the cottagecore angle in but maybe if I write a sequel I might.


	5. Happy Birthday Hari

_In honor of Hari’s 40th(ish) birthday, here’s a new fic of smut between my favorite girls Hari and Lyra. Smut to follow under the cut._

* * *

The summer sun was sweltering over London, Lyra Malfoy wiped her brow as she slipped a cake into the oven. It was the final day of July, her girlfriend’s birthday, and Lyra had been preparing for it for the better part of the month. She and Hari had been dating now for just over a year, and Lyra was determined to make Hari’s birthday spectacular. Forty was a big deal after all, especially for a woman who had never imagined she would live past seventeen. She deserved to have the absolute best birthday imaginable, Lyra thought. Hari had certainly made Lyra’s birthday last month rather memorable. They had spent the week in Paris, and had barely left their suite for the better part of their trip. Lyra shivered as she thought about it, she had seen more of the ceiling of that hotel room than she had of Paris proper.

Hari always _had_ been insatiable, but something about Paris had been exceptionally thrilling. Lyra sighed, staring around the messy kitchen, somewhat regretting now that she had decided to bake Hari’s birthday cake by hand. There were messy dishes everywhere, not to mention chocolate, and flour. Lyra looked around their otherwise empty kitchen as if expecting an Auror to jump out at her as she pulled her wand out and cast a cleaning spell over the dishes. She was _technically_ allowed to do magic now, but after spending the better part of a decade under house arrest without the use of her magic, Lyra had sort of gotten used to the idea that she might not ever be able to use it again. Exhaling a sigh of relief, Lyra turned, nearly jumping as Hari appeared behind her. “Aren’t you a bad, girl using magic,” Hari teased, wrapping her arms around Lyra’s waist. Lyra blushed as Hari backed her up against the sink, pinning her there. Hari eyed Lyra’s fingers still covered in chocolate cake batter, “Well don’t you look delicious,” she said taking Lyra’s hand and putting it to her lips. Lyra moaned as Hari’s tongue darted out to lick off the batter.

“Oh Hari,” she whined. Hari grinned, sucking Lyra’s fingers into her mouth, teasing them with her tongue. She loved this, Lyra knew well, it was one of Hari’s favorite pastimes to tease Lyra to no end, to drive her wild with her mouth in so many ways. Hari hummed satisfactorily letting Lyra’s fingers slip from her lips.

“Are you wearing any knickers under this skirt and apron?” Hari asked with a mischievous grin, laying her hand on Lyra’s thigh.

“Yes,” Lyra said. Hari tsked disappointedly at her.

“Well then, I’m just going to have to take care of that aren’t I?” Hari said with a grin, dropping to her knees before Lyra. Lyra gasped.

“I-I’m baking a cake,” Lyra said. Hari grinned, waving a hand absently at the oven. The oven door flew open and the cake popped out, fully baked just as Hari pulled Lyra’s knickers down her legs and lifted her skirt over her head. Lyra gasped, throwing her head back as she felt Hari’s tongue slip inside her. She moaned loud, wanting nothing more than to card her fingers through Hari’s thick black locks. Instead, she gripped the counter behind herself for support as Hari devoured her, humming as she did so. “F-fuck, Hari,” she groaned, arching her back. She could feel Hari grin against her skin, gripping her thighs, fucking her slowly and methodically with her tongue. Lyra moaned, feeling her knees ready to buckle, she always struggled to keep herself standing whenever Hari ate her out, a fact which her girlfriend was well aware of. “Oh gods, yes,” she cried as Hari sucked at her clit, determined to drive her wild. Growling and desperately in need to see Hari, Lyra spelled away her skirt and apron and curled her fingers in Hari’s hair. Hari hummed in approval and let her hand slide up Lyra’s stomach to massage her breasts. Lyra moaned. If Hari kept this up, Lyra would be begging to sit on her cock before long, not that she supposed Hari would be particularly upset about that fact. She always loved to hear Lyra beg for it.

She shivered, willing herself not to come too quickly, but Hari’s tongue was so delicious and she was entirely unsure if she could hold off any longer. As if reading her mind, Hari stopped, and got to her feet, pressing her lips to Lyra’s. Lyra shivered, tasting herself on Hari’s tongue. “Happy birthday to me,” Hari said with a hum.

Lyra shivered, “Isn’t your birthday supposed to be about me taking care of you?” She asked.

Hari grinned, “If you wanna take care of me you could sit on my face for a few hours, or my strap, I know how much you love that, and I so love to make your thighs quiver.”

Lyra groaned, as Hari sucked a love bite onto her throat. “H-Hari, that wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

Hari pulled away for just a moment to look her girlfriend in the eye then, “Baby, you know I don’t like to do anything for my birthday.” Lyra nodded, Hari was notoriously low-key, it was part of what made them work, they were the complete and total opposite in that regard. Lyra was notoriously high maintenance while Hari loved to take care of her. But Lyra still wanted to do things for her.

“You have to let me do something,” Lyra argued. “It’s your 40th. Ronald and Hermione will be furious if I just let you ignore this.”

“Since when do you care what they think? Besides, they’ve been my friends a lot longer than they’ve been yours, I think they know what to expect by now,” Hari said resuming her sucking love bites onto Lyra’s throat. It was true, though not entirely fair. Lyra and Hermione had become friends after Hermione had been made Lyra’s caseworker. She had spent several years trying to fight for Lyra’s release from her house arrest. Advocating for the end to Azkaban as a whole, and the rehabilitation of former Death Eaters. Lyra was, to Hermione’s eye, the poster child for this reform effort. She was proof that it was possible, and Hermione had advocated on her behalf to the Wizengamot for years afterwards. It didn’t hurt that Hermione had been dating Pansy for years now, and although they hadn’t spoken much after Lyra’s house arrest, she still considered Pansy to be like a sister. Ronald on the other hand had been considerably more difficult to sway. He hadn’t been convinced, even by Hermione’s pleas to believe that Lyra had changed. Nor had he been swayed by his boyfriend Blaise, who had known Lyra since they were children. Lyra still wasn’t entirely sure what had finally swayed the tide in her favor for Ronald, but she liked to think that it was partly due to her relationship with Hari. Try though he might to dislike her, Ronald couldn’t deny that Lyra made his best friend incredibly happy. He had remarked on more than one occasion, though admittedly begrudgingly that he had never seen Hari as happy as he had seen her since she had begun dating Lyra.

“Loathe though I am to admit this, I have never in the entire time I have known her, seen Hari as happy as she is when she’s with you. It’s almost nauseating,” Ronald said. Lyra had merely laughed, she rather hoped he would say as much at their eventual wedding. But, _first things first_ , she thought, still hoping she could convince Hari in favor of her plan. It wasn’t a surprise party per se, Hari didn’t do surprises, she had been through far too much during the war, and any sort of surprise still made her jumpy, a fact which Lyra could more than appreciate, but she had invited all of their friends, namely Ronald, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Lyra’s mother as well as Mrs. Weasley to Hari’s favorite restaurant for dinner. She already had reservations for later that night.

“But 40!” Lyra tried to argue, giving her girlfriend something of a pleading look that she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist.

Hari sighed, kissing Lyra’s forehead, “Just please tell me whatever you have planned isn’t big,” she said.

Lyra smiled, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss. “Tiny, absolutely minuscule, I promise,” she said. “I know you very well my love. I would never do anything overly extravagant unless you wanted me too.

Hari smirked, “I don’t suppose there’s any hope that when I eventually propose to you that our wedding will be a private affair?”

“Well,” Lyra considered this. “It would be my second, so I’m somewhat inclined to let it be more low-key.”

Hari frowned, she didn’t really like to think about the fact that Lyra had already been married before her, to another woman no less. Though it had not been by Lyra’s choice. Her father had insisted that she marry a respectable pureblood witch and try to salvage what was left of their name after the war, before it was too late. They had been married just before Lyra’s sentencing to fifty years in Azkaban. It had only been with the help of Hari’s testimony that it had been changed to at least thirty-five years under house arrest.

Lucius had insisted that Lyra would sire an heir before it was too late. She loved Scorpius of course, but she couldn’t deny it was not how she wanted her life to go. It wasn’t until Lucius had died almost three years ago, that Lyra had finally felt as though she could start to be herself. She had come out and begun her transition and eventually, with the help of Hermione, she had managed to get her sentence reduced to time served, and now here she was.

Lyra wrapped her arms around Hari’s neck and pressed a kiss to her lips, “You are the only woman that I will ever truly love,” she promised.

Hari grinned, sucking another love bite onto her throat as she growled into her skin, “I love when you say things like that.”

Lyra smiled, “I am yours Hari,” she said. “Frankly, I don’t think I’ve ever truly ever been anyone else’s.”

Hari growled, gripping Lyra tight, “Mine,” she purred happily.

“Only yours Hari,” Lyra promised.

Hari sighed happily, burying her face in the crook of Lyra’s neck. “Sometimes I still can’t believe you’re the same person who used to be a total prick to me in school,” she admitted.

Lyra frowned, she rather hated to hear about how she was to Hari before, more than that she hated to think of how bad she really was. Every time she thought about it she wanted to throttle her former self. “I’m sorry,” Lyra said quietly.

Hari pulled away, cupping Lyra’s face with her hands and smiled at her, “I know you are. And you have proven just how much you are not that person, trust me, I don’t hold it against you,” she promised. Lyra nodded, giving her girlfriend a small kiss.

“I need to decorate this cake before dinner,” she said.

Hari smiled, “Should I be getting dressed for this dinner then? It’s almost four.”

Lyra’s eyes widened, “Already?” Hari nodded. “Bugger! Then yes please, go take a shower, get ready, and wear something nice.”

“I always wear something nice,” Hari replied.

Lyra smiled, “A suit then, love,” she said.

“Shower’s gonna be awfully lonely, and I’m still hungry for my lunch. I didn’t get to have dessert,” she said with a wink. Lyra groaned, looking over at her as yet unfrosted cake. _Well, perhaps a quick shower couldn’t hurt,_ she thought. She was already naked after all, and she could never resist Hari’s offer to eat her out. Hari grinned, and Lyra knew she was going to join her. She smiled back, taking Hari’s hand and the two ran down the hall towards their bathroom. The shower was already on by the time they arrived, Hari’s penchant for wandless magic never failed to make Lyra wet. Hari grinned, pinning Lyra up against the bathroom door, pressing her lips against Lyra’s. Lyra groaned against Hari’s lips, arching into her embrace. She didn’t know when Hari had made her own clothes vanish, but feeling Hari’s warm skin against her own never failed to set her entire body alight. Hari pressed against her, sliding her knee in between Lyra’s legs. Lyra whimpered, arching her back, trying to grind against Hari’s thigh.

“So wet already,” Hari commented with a grin.

“You have that effect on me,” Lyra replied. She might have been somewhat embarrassed about it at the beginning of their relationship, but the knowledge of how much Hari seemed to love that fact about her, and how much she loved to use it to her advantage had caused Lyra not to feel self conscious about it anymore.

“Good girl,” Hari replied with a grin. “Think you can come just from this?” Hari asked, she knew that Lyra could, it had happened before, she had come just from sitting in Hari’s lap, feeling the bulge of Hari’s strap beneath her. Lyra blushed crimson despite herself and nodded. Hari grinned, “Such a good girl,” she purred. Lyra whined, riding Hari’s leg, feeling herself growing increasingly wet, dripping down her thighs as she fucked herself on Hari’s thigh. Hari kissed her slowly, teasingly, exploring her mouth with her tongue, trying to make Lyra even more aroused, even more desperate, and needy, she had been wet just from Hari eating her out earlier, but now she was desperate to come. She needed it, but she wanted Hari inside of her even more.

“Please, Hari,” she begged.

Hari grinned, “Please what, princess?”

“I need you inside me,” she purred. “I need you so bad, Hari please,” she cried. Hari smirked, trailing her hand teasingly over Lyra’s stomach.

“Want my fingers inside of you baby?”she asked, already sliding two fingers inside of Lyra. Lyra whimpered, and moaned, but shook her head all the same. “No?” Lyra shook her head more firmly, as Hari curled her fingers inside of her. “Are you sure?”

“Need your cock,” Lyra said with a gasp, she could barely keep her head on straight as Hari teased her, mercilessly with her fingers. She loved the work Hari could do just with her fingers, but she needed something more.

Hari grinned, “Well then, in that case,” Hari said holding out her hand to summon her strap wandlessly. Lyra shivered with anticipation, her body thrumming with excitement as Hari slipped into the strap and positioned herself perfectly, sliding into Lyra easily. Lyra let out a loud, long moan, as Hari filled her up. Hari pushed her cock into the hilt and held it there, once more trying to drive Lyra mad. Lyra nearly cried, wanting to beg Hari to _move_ , _please, for the love of Salzar, move,_ but she couldn’t. Her mind was cloudy, so full of Hari and she could feel herself dripping more. Hari pressed a soft kiss to her lips, slowly pulling out, then slammed back into her, eliciting a loud moan of approval from Lyra. She always had liked it rough, Hari grinned, setting a brutal pace as she sucked on her neck, and teased her breasts, and fucked her, hard and fast, and deep. Lyra moaned, and whined. Her mind so full of pleasure that she could hardly think of anything else but Hari all over her. Hari grinned, “Fuck baby, you look so beautiful like this,” she purred.

Lyra whimpered, wrapping her arms around Hari’s neck, pulling her in impossibly closer, trying to meet Hari thrust for thrust, but not really succeeding. Her legs were trembling and she was certain Hari was the only thing holding her upright at present. She wanted nothing more than for Hari to lift her into her strong arms and pin her against the wall fully, letting gravity do most of the work in their fucking, but Hari rather enjoyed taking a personal approach with it.

“I want you to come for me,” Hari’s voice spoke through the fog in Lyra’s mind. Lyra whimpered and whined.

“You too,”Lyra said. “Oh Hari please, come inside me, I need it. I need you to fill me up,” she begged. Hari grinned. 

Ever since the twins had expanded their joke shop to include more adult items that were not so novelty, Hari and Lyra had become obsessed with a special brand of toy that allowed her to come inside her girlfriend. They were working on a particular strap just for Hari that would essentially allow her to feel all of the pleasure as if the cock were attached to her personally, and Hari was all too ready to test it out. They had promised to have it ready by October at the latest, but both she and Lyra were terribly impatient for it.

Hari kissed her forehead and thrust hard several more times, groaning as she did so, she loved seeing Lyra like this, and knew the moment that Lyra came, she would come too, she purred, kissing Lyra’s neck and growled in her ear, “Come for me baby.” Lyra moaned, and came hard on Hari’s strap. Hari growled at the sight, and kissed her hard, coming not long after. Lyra shivered, feeling so full of Hari and come that she could barely stand it. Hari grinned, as she pulled out of her a few minutes later. “Now you have to spend our entire evening with that inside you,” Hari said. Lyra shivered and moaned, her mind still not totally clear as Hari helped her into the shower, and began to wash her hair. Lyra sighed happily into Hari’s embrace.

“I feel like I’ve enjoyed your birthday more than you have,” Lyra said with a shiver.

“Giving you pleasure always gives me pleasure,” Hari assured her massaging her scalp. “This is easily my favorite birthday on record,” she promised. “And my second best birthday was the first time we went out and you came home with me and let me fuck you on my couch.”

Lyra shivered, blushing slightly. She remembered the date well, she hadn’t been intending to sleep with Hari on their first date, but something about the tension that had existed between them for the better part of their lives had made it impossible for her to resist. Hari had fucked her for hours that night, making her come more times than she could count and ultimately solidifying for Lyra that she would not, could not ever let Hari go. Lyra turned around in Hari’s arms and kissed her once more. “I love you, Hari,” she said.

Hari smiled, “I love you too, baby.”

“Happy birthday,” she said.

Hari grinned happily squeezing her tight, “Thank you for making it the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Hari replied.

“It’s not over yet,” Lyra replied.

Hari grinned, “Oh I know it baby, I still plan to fuck you at least three more times tonight, maybe more. But it’s still great,” she said.

Lyra nodded, burying her face in Hari’s neck, _it absolutely was,_ she thought.

Later that night found Lyra, Hari, and Lyra’s still unfrosted cake headed towards one of Hari’s favorite Muggle restaurants in London. Hari pulled Lyra into her lap as they sat down in one of the booths beside Pansy and Hermione. The rest of the group had all arrived including, much to Hari and Lyra’s surprise, Fred and George.

“Got a special gift for you Hari,” Fred whispered, handing her a bag.

“Wouldn’t open it here though,” George replied, “Mum’ll flip.”

Hari nodded, “Thanks boys,” she said.

“Anything for our favorite customer,” Fred said with a wink.

Hari smirked, “Well aren’t we going to have a particularly fun night ahead,” she teased.

Lyra nodded, “Don’t we always?”

The rest of the night passed relatively uneventfully, dinner was delicious, and everyone seemed to enjoy Lyra’s cake, not that she could concentrate on much more than Hari’s hands that were planted firmly on her thighs, teasing her all the while. Lyra was certain she was going to scream or cry, she had almost hoped that perhaps Hari would invite her into the bathroom to fuck her there, but no such luck. Pansy kept eying her suspiciously and it was all Lyra could do not to scream at her friend to bugger off and mind her own business. It wasn’t that Hari was doing anything inappropriate, it was just that the very nature of Hari’s existence made Lyra wet, and needy, and desperate. Hari wrapped her arms around Lyra’s waist and kissed her back sending a shiver up Lyra’s spine.

“You two are probably the most adorable couple I have ever seen,” Narcissa admitted. She was five glasses of wine in and Lyra would have been nervous about it normally but her mother had changed a lot too, since the war. “I have to admit, I wasn’t too sure about the two of you. Don’t get me wrong, I love my daughter, but let’s face it she can be a bit of a handful, Lucius’s fault, and I wasn’t sure Hari would be able to handle her. Yet here you are, one year later and you haven’t killed each other yet and that my dear is progress,” her mother said polishing off her glass of wine. Lyra laughed despite herself. She didn’t quite know what to say to that, so instead she said nothing, while Molly tried to wrestle the bottle of wine out of Narcissa’s grasp. “By the way, have I informed all of you that I’m seeing someone new?” She said suddenly.

Lyra raised an eyebrow looking over at Pansy and Blaise who shrugged.

“Of course, they rather wanted me to keep it hush hush, very private and all of that, but what the hell I’m amongst friends,” she said.

“Mother perhaps you should take a pepper up potion before you tell us who you’re seeing, if he wants to be kept private, perhaps you should respect that.”

At this, Narcissa laughed somewhat hysterically. Lyra eyed her mother, somewhat worriedly. “‘Snot a he,” she said still cackling.

Lyra’s eyes widened. “What?”

Narcissa giggled into her wine, “I’m not dating a man,” she said more firmly.

“Good for you Cissy dear,” Molly said. “But I do think perhaps you should wait a bit before you…”

“You,” she pointed at Blaise suddenly, pouring herself another glass. Blaise raised an eyebrow. “You know you look an awful lot like your mother,” she sighed wistfully.

Ron barked out a laugh, and Lyra and Blaise merely shared a look that said, _is she saying what I think she is?_

Narcissa sighed, “I hope she doesn’t get tired of me,” she said somewhat sadly. “I think Lucius did, in the end.”

Lyra frowned, “Mum, why don’t I help you floo home?” She asked. Narcissa nodded, getting to her feet then, she swayed dangerously, Molly got to her feet too, and took her arm.

“I can get her Lyra dear,” she said. “I’ll make sure she gets home safely,” she promised.

Lyra smiled, “Thank you Mrs. Weasley,” she said. Molly merely smiled and nodded, helping Narcissa towards the exit. Lyra sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands.

“Well that was interesting,” Pansy said.

Hari chuckled softly behind Lyra’s back, but Lyra didn’t really know what to make of any of it. She was happy for her mother, if she was in a relationship that made her happy, but this was not exactly the coming out she had expected. Then again, she supposed she understood it, she hadn’t exactly come out to her mother as trans in the best way possible, so she supposed it was only fair.

“Well no one can say it was an uninteresting 40th birthday,” Hari whispered after it was all over. Lyra laughed, “I’m sorry.”

“Why? The twins finished up the first prototype of our new toy, I’m ecstatic, I can’t wait to get you home and fuck you, frankly I’m tempted to just take you in the bathroom right now,” she admitted. Lyra shivered, she knew she would love it, she would love it anywhere Hari wanted her, but somehow as Hari wrapped her arm around her waist and the two of them apparated back to their flat, she couldn’t help but be grateful for their warm, clean bed.


	6. Little Tease

Hari was a notoriously light sleeper, whereas Lyra could (and had) slept through many things, Hari was up at the slightest noise, or even touch. It was so bad that she had been forced to take sleeping draughts just to make sure she actually slept through the night.

Lyra yawned, stretching in bed, finding herself, much to her surprise, awake before her girlfriend. She hadn’t seen Hari take a sleeping draught the night before and yet here she was, still laying peaceful in their bed. Lyra raised an eyebrow, remembering a conversation they’d had several nights earlier, “If ever you find yourself awake before me, I wouldn’t mind waking up to a bit of teasing,” Hari had said. Lyra grinned, this was her chance she thought. But she would have to act fast, grabbing her wand off the bedside table, Lyra cast a quick charm tying Hari’s arms to the headboard with a soft silk rope. Hari groaned, but didn’t stir. Lyra smirked, climbing into Hari’s lap then, and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. Hari blinked, looking up into her girlfriend’s eyes. Lyra grinned, “Morning Daddy,” she said, beginning to ride Hari’s thigh.

Hari grinned, “Mmm, morning indeed darling,” she said, she moved as if hoping to grab Lyra only to find her arms bound. “Well, aren’t you a sneaky little thing?” 

Lyra grinned, a blush creeping from her cheeks down to her chest. “I was surprised you didn’t wake up when I cast the spell,” Lyra whispered, never stopping her movements as she spoke. 

“Maybe I’m getting better, I did fuck you hard enough last night that I tired myself out.” Lyra whined, running her hands through her hair as she fucked herself on Hari’s thigh. “Enjoying yourself?” Hari asked.

“Immensely,” Lyra said almost breathless.

Hari chuckled, “Wouldn’t it be more fun with my hands all over you baby?” she asked. “Feeling me teasing you, my hands on your hips, your breasts, deep inside you?”

Lyra whimpered, steadying herself with her hands on Hari’s stomach. “I would like that very much,” she said.

“Then you have to let me go,” Hari replied. She didn’t, they both knew she didn’t, magically, Hari was far stronger. Sure Lyra had always been able to hold her own, but Hari had learned wandless magic out of sheer boredom. She may not have been good in school like Lyra was, but Hari was a gifted witch.

“But I love teasing you,” Lyra said. “That’s what you wanted after all, wasn’t it? For me to tease you?” she asked, moving slightly so she could grind herself against Hari more fully.

Hari moaned then, “You’re being a cheeky little tease,” she said, moaning again. “I have half a mind to punish you,” she thrust her hips up into Lyra, causing her to moan.

“Please,” Lyra begged.

“Please what?” Hari asked.

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” Lyra replied.

Hari grinned, “Good girl,” in a flash, Hari was out of her restraints. She flipped them over so that she was on top of Lyra, and leaned down pressing her lips to Lyra’s throat. “Fuck, babygirl,” she said. “You really know how to get me going don’t you?” Lyra blushed. “Do you have any idea how badly you make me want to fuck you, baby?” Hari whispered in her ear, sliding her hand up Lyra’s thigh and towards her knickers. Lyra whined. “You’re so delicious,” she purred, kissing down her throat, in a flash Lyra’s nightgown vanished, leaving her naked under Hari’s gaze. “Such a pretty little thing,” Hari purred in her ear, kissing down her chest, giving a soft kiss to her breasts. Lyra whined, needy, and eager for more.

“H-Hari,” she whispered, arching into Hari’s lips as they sucked on her nipple, laving her tongue across it, while her hand traced lazy circles on Lyra’s stomach.

“You’re not the only one who can tease, baby,” Hari said kissing down Lyra’s chest towards her stomach, but stopping just short of where Lyra desperately wanted her. Lyra whined, clutching desperately at the sheets, she was already so wet, and throbbing with need.

“Oh gods, please Hari,” Lyra said. “I promise I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever you want just please, fu…” her words were cut off almost instantly as Hari buried her face between Lyra’s thighs, and began to tease her with her tongue. Fucking her slowly with it, methodically, meticulously devouring her. Lyra moaned loud, running her fingers through Hari’s hair as Hari continued to lap at her pussy as though starved. No one had ever eaten her out with a much passion and thoroughness as Hari had. On more than one separate occasion, she had made Lyra come so many times that Lyra had lost count. Her legs ached from shaking, and she was certain she could come no more, and still, Hari teased her with teasing flicks of her tongue, never wanting to move from her spot between Lyra’s thighs.

Hari’s favorite breakfast consisted of Lyra wearing nothing but a frilly apron, cooking pancakes or maybe eggs, and Hari bending her over the kitchen table to eat her out. They’d broken the kitchen table three times that way, and Hari had nearly been late to work several times because of it. When anyone asked, Hari would merely tell them that her breakfast had taken a bit longer to come that day. No one questioned it.

Lyra’s legs were already trembling with pleasure as Hari sucked on her clit, and traced shapes with her tongue across her labia. Lyra shivered, Hari grinned, curling their fingers together, and tongue fucking her harder, drawing a loud moan from Lyra as she did so.

“Oh fuck, oh please, fuck,” Lyra whined. Hari grinned, sucking hard, determined to make Lyra come. Lyra moaned, and writhed, it wouldn’t be long now, Hari thought, working as hard as she could manage. Lyra whimpered, so close to the edge, without thinking, she found herself trying to ride Hari’s face. Hari grinned, gripping her hips and pulled them up so that she was as deep inside of Lyra as it was possible to get. Lyra moaned coming hard, Hari ate her through her orgasm, determined not to stop. She loved this, the way Lyra shook and shivered with the intensity of her orgasm, how whiney she got when Hari merely continued, lapping up every drop and working to make her come again. “H-Hari,” she whined. “Oh gods. D-don’t you have work?” she asked.

Hari grinned, “Fuck it, they can wait,” she growled, nipping at Lyra’s thigh. Lyra moaned, at that, it was going to be a deliciously long morning, she thought.


	7. Interpreter

y’all are really feeling the French fics I guess. As it turns out I think I’m only writing Hari x Lyra anymore. I would say sorry but I’m 100% not. 

Here you go. 

* * *

Hari had always hated Ministry events, mostly because the Ministry liked to parade her out every few months or so, and on “special occasions” like a prized dragon as if they hadn’t spent the last decade gaslighting her. They often liked to pretend as though it was all _water under the bridge, eh Potter?_ It wasn’t. The only reason Hari even bothered to come to these godforsaken events was because Hermione had convinced her it was her duty or some shite. It was Ron who had happily reminded her that Ministry events usually contained an open bar, so she could always get shitefaced on some cocktail or other.

This particular event was the Ministry’s annual International Governmental Conference in which the magical governments from various countries all came together to praise each other for how wonderful they were all doing or some such rot. She didn’t know how, but Hari had been inexplicably roped into being a special speaker on the subject of the rise and fall of Voldemort as if somehow she were a historian. Hermione had kindly written her speech, but honestly, after three glasses of champagne, she no longer really cared.

“Mingle Potter,” the Minister for Magic had suggested, offering a false, simpering sort of smile that made Hari’s skin crawl. It was, by no means a request so much as a command which frankly only served to infuriate Hari further. She had been approached by several heads of state, not that she particularly cared to speak to them. A few moments later she spotted the head of MACUSA’s Auror division, Penelope Graves, and her girlfriend Artemis Scamander. The foremost expert in magical creatures. Hari and Graves had become somewhat close friends as of late, and she found herself grateful to see a friendly face in the crowd at last. She was just about to head their way when a dark-haired woman had stopped her and began rapidly talking to her in French.

Hari blinked, staring at the woman, trying to determine how to communicate the fact that she didn’t understand a word of French. She blinked, searching the room for help when help appeared, in the most unlikely form.

Lyra Malfoy.

Lyra swooped in, like a blonde angel, looking stunning in an emerald green gown, Hari couldn’t help but stare in awe as Lyra spoke in perfect, rapid-fire French to the woman, though she had no idea what she was saying. Lyra nodded and smiled as she turned to Hari. “She says, thank you for all that you have done to protect the Wizarding community,” Lyra said.

“Oh,” Hari blushed despite herself, she couldn’t help but stare into Lyra’s magnificent grey eyes as they glistened in the light of several chandeliers. “I guess, tell her, you’re welcome?”

Lyra smirked, then turned back to the woman. The two laughed, sharing more words than Hari suspected were necessary to simply say _you’re welcome,_ though Hari didn’t dare interrupt her. She was certain that she had never heard a more alluring and intoxicating sound than Lyra Malfoy speaking French.

She shook her head, trying to erase that thought from her mind. Lyra was engaged after all, to a man no less, or at least, so she had heard. The woman smiled again, “Au revoir,” she said, the only word Hari had actually understood in French.

“I didn’t know you spoke French,” Hari said, almost immediately after the woman had left.

Lyra raised an eyebrow at that, “I’d venture to guess there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Potter,” she said. Though there was no longer the malice in her voice in the way she said, _Potter_. Hari had realized fairly quickly that she rather wished she _did_ know more about Lyra. In fact, she was fairly certain she could happily spend the rest of her life learning everything there was to know about Lyra.

“It’s very pretty,” Hari said.

“Merci,” Lyra replied, and Hari let out a little shiver at that. It was all she could do not to drag Lyra away then and there and pin her against the nearest hard surface, she wondered if Lyra spoke French like that when she came.

“You know, I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve needed an interpreter,” Hari said quickly, she couldn’t bear the thought of Lyra leaving now, and missing her opportunity to try and get to know her, even if only for a little while. “If you’re not busy…”

Lyra smiled. “I’d be happy to be your interpreter, Hari. Honestly, it’s nice to be able to give my tongue a stretch, it’s been ages since I got to speak French.”

Hari bit her tongue at that, though she wanted nothing more than to give Lyra’s tongue a stretch, she thought.

“So, uh, how is your fiancé?” Hari asked, searching for something that would keep her from saying something stupid. Lyra snorted, taking a sip of her champagne. For a brief moment, Hari had worried she had already fucked up, “That good?” she asked, suddenly looking concerned.

Lyra sighed, “He’s fine,” she said. “He doesn’t exactly light my fire if you catch my drift, but that’s not really his job is it?”

“Isn’t it?” Hari asked.

“It’s a marriage of convenience. He gets part of the fortune and I get,” she shuddered, “Pregnant.”

“Seems like you get the short end of the stick there,” Hari replied.

“You have no idea,” Lyra said draining her glass of champagne. “But what can you do. As my father pointed out, I’m a 30-year-old, trans, former Death Eater, my stock is pretty low. So take what you can get.”

“Your father said that?” Hari asked though she wasn’t entirely sure why she was surprised.

“Yup,” Lyra replied, popping the P as she grabbed another glass of champagne as it floated by on a tray. She laughed a little to herself, “I know it’s asking a lot I guess, but… I just want passion. Romance, you know? I just want someone to throw me up against a wall and kiss me until I’m breathless.” Hari stared at her, wanting desperately to do just that.

“I guess I should just be happy someone’s willing to marry me,” she admitted.

“Willing? Lyra, you deserve someone who would _kill_ to marry you,” Hari said. As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how much she meant it.

Lyra however, scoffed, “Kill to marry _me_? You’re sweet Hari, but I’m not exactly holding my breath.”

Hari frowned, “Do you love him?”

“No,” Lyra said.

“So don’t marry him,” Hari said, it was not a question, but Lyra didn’t appear as though she quite heard her. “Lyra?”

“I heard you,” she said, putting her still full champagne glass on the nearest tray before she pulled Hari out of the main ballroom and towards a more secluded area. Hari’s heart raced in her chest, she tried to calm herself, it wasn’t as though anything was about to happen, _she probably just wanted privacy,_ Hari told herself, she was sure it wasn’t… Lyra stared into her eyes for a moment, and Hari found herself suddenly unable to think. Before she could stop herself, she shoved Lyra against the nearest wall, and pressed their lips together. Lyra gasped, and Hari pulled away quickly.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” but before Hari could finish the sentence, Lyra pulled her face in and kissed her again. Deeper this time. Hari moaned into her mouth, as her tongue caressed against Lyra’s. Lyra whined, the sound did something to Hari. She growled, gripping Lyra’s hips tight, as she slid her knee in between Lyra’s legs and moved to suck on her neck. Lyra gasped, pulling out her wand she cast a quick notice-me-not charm and a silencing spell around them. “Gods, you’re so beautiful,” Hari said against her throat. Lyra moaned, arching her back into Hari more at that. “You deserve so much Lyra, you don’t even know,” she said.

Lyra whined, “Oh gods, Hari, please.”

“Please what?” Hari asked, “Name it, whatever you want, it’s yours,” she said, leaving love bites on Lyra’s flesh.

Lyra shivered, “Mmm, fuck me. I want to know what it feels like to know passion at least once,” she said.

Hari growled, and nodded, sliding her hand up Lyra’s thigh, as she continued kissing over her neck and across her collarbone. Lyra moaned, moving her head to give Hari better access. “Say something in French,” Hari whispered. “Please.”

Lyra giggled despite herself, letting out somewhat nonsensical phrases in French, Hari moaned and growled. Pushing Lyra’s knickers to the side and slipped two fingers inside her. Lyra moaned a swear in French, and Hari thought she could come just from this. The sight of Lyra beneath her, pinned to the wall and moaning in French as she fingered her was enough to undo Hari entirely. She had never seen anything more beautiful and altogether more sexy than the sight now before her. She never wanted it to end, she knew she had to make it good for Lyra, she had to make sure she knew exactly what she deserved, and exactly what she could have if she would let herself. Hari would happily give her the world, she thought thrusting her fingers into her, putting her whole body into it, as she held Lyra tight to the wall. Lyra moaned, and writhed, dripping down Hari’s wrist and arm. “Fuck baby. You’re so wet,” she purred in Lyra’s ear. “Nobody else could make you this wet, could they?” she asked.

“No,” Lyra whispered, breathless. “Only you, Hari,” she said.

Hari grinned, “That’s right, baby. Nobody else could ever make you feel this good, you belong to me.”

“Yes,” Lyra said, her voice pitching higher as she spoke. Hari grinned, it was clear she was getting close.

“Say it, and you can come,” Hari commanded.

“Oh Hari, please,” she begged.

“Say it,” Hari growled.

“I belong to you Hari,” she said in a whine. “Oh god, only you Hari.”

Hari grinned, biting down on her neck as she growled “Mine,” into Lyra’s ear. Lyra moaned loud, “Come for me, baby,” Hari commanded. Lyra came hard at Hari’s command. Hari purred, fingering her through her orgasm. Lyra’s legs shook and she held onto Hari tight as she came. Hari grinned, slowly slipping her fingers from inside of Lyra, and looked her in the eye as she licked her fingers clean. Humming in enjoyment. Lyra stared, feeling entirely fucked out as she did so.

“Holy shit,” Lyra said somewhat breathless as Hari pressed another kiss to her lips.

Hari smiled, “It could be like that always you know,” she promised. “Just me and you.”

Lyra shivered, staring at Hari. “Really?” Hari nodded. “Why?”

Hari blinked, she hadn’t expected that particular question. “Because, you’re special,” she said. “And you deserve to be happy.”

“You know you’re the first person to ever say that to me and make me possibly believe it,” Lyra admitted.

“It’s true,” Hari promised her. “And I will happily spend the rest of time showing you,” she said.

Lyra smiled, “This is a lot of work to get me to be your interpreter Hari. You could have just paid me.”

At this, Hari laughed, “Making you come was more fun,” she admitted.

“That it was,” Lyra replied. “I don’t think I’ve ever…come like that.”

Hari grinned, “Just wait till I eat you out for the first time,” she said. “In fact, let’s ditch this conference, I’m feeling kind of hungry.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be giving a speech?” Lyra asked.

“Oh bugger,” Hari groaned, burying her head in Lyra’s shoulder. Lyra laughed, patting her back, and kissed the side of her head.

“I promise, I’ll be right by your side,” Lyra said.

Hari grinned, _as long as that remained true, she could do anything,_ Hari thought. 


	8. Lyra's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari is Hogwart's High's resident bad girl, Lyra is the captain of the cheer squad, there nothing alike and yet... secretly mad for each other.

_As promised, a little Lyra x Hari story with popular cheerleader Lyra and bad girl Hari._

_\--_

Lyra Malfoy would never be seen with the likes of Hari Potter, Hogwarts High's resident bad girl. Lyra had a reputation to uphold, after all, she was the head of the cheer squad and student body president, and she was in the running for Prom Queen. She could ill afford for anybody to know that her relationship with the head of the men’s rugby team was a matter of convenience for both of them. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't fancy the other girl, far more than she cared to admit. 

"If you're going to eye fuck Potter in public darling, you could at least do me the courtesy of waiting till I'm gone," Blaise had said during a pep rally. It was almost April, and their senior year. 

"I am not..." Lyra shrieked, then catching sight of several other members of the cheer squad, lowered her voice, "Eye fucking her, I merely like to keep an eye on her, make sure she's not doing anything funny." 

"Like what, slipping her hand up Ginevra's jumper," Lyra growled, and Blaise ducked out of the way before Lyra could smack him with her pom-pom. 

"Prat," she hissed. Blaise smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and ran back over to his team, who all seemed to congratulate him on his girlfriend. Lyra smirked, waving towards him and blowing him a kiss before she returned back to her squad. She adored Blaise, they'd practically grown up together after all, and perhaps in another life they could have even worked out, but Blaise was arse over tit for Ron Weasley, one of Potter's best friends, and Lyra was getting very tired of playing straight. Ronald was, as far as she was concerned, dull as dishwater, but he adored Blaise, and though she would never admit this under any circumstances, she couldn't help but be a little jealous of them. She didn't want a boyfriend, not a real one anyway, but their happiness was something she sometimes wondered if she could actually have. 

Blaise's parents were, much like Lyra's, not particularly tolerant. They would have never tolerated such a relationship in any sort of public way, or private way. Equally like Lyra's parents, the Zabini's were almost never home, and even when they were, they didn't ask a lot of questions, so if Blaise spent a good deal of time over at Ron's house, or even Lyra's, they didn't bother to question it. which worked well for Blaise and meant he spent a great time at his boyfriend’s house. 

Mrs. Weasley was, as it turned out, the sweetest woman Lyra had ever met, she had been immensely kind to Lyra the one or two times she had been dragged there by Blaise, and the way she looked at Blaise and Ron with adoration only served to make Lyra feel both more jealous and a little sad for her own life. There was no scenario in which she ever imagined her parents would look at her and whatever person she ever dated who wasn't Blaise like that. Blaise was acceptable only in so far as his parents had money and connections. Whether or not Lyra actually loved him was irrelevant.

"They're so adorable together aren't they?" Mrs. Weasley had asked, one evening after dinner. Blaise had invited her to keep Mr. and Mrs. Weasley busy so he and Ron could sneak away and snog, and ever the true friend, Lyra had agreed. Blaise and Ron were currently washing dishes together, or rather, Ron had been washing dishes, and Blaise had been holding him tightly to his chest, laying his head on Ron's shoulder, as they laughed together. 

Lyra merely sighed, "I suppose so," she said, taking a sip of her tea. 

"What about you darling? I mean I know you and Blaise are meant to be an item, but surely you have someone you'd like to be with?" she asked. "You're a very pretty girl." 

Lyra almost laughed, "Thank you, ma'am, but I’m perfectly happy," it was a lie and both of them knew it, only Mrs. Weasley was kind enough not to say it. Instead, Mrs. Weasley merely frowned. 

"It breaks my heart thinking of you two having to pretend to be together just to appease your parents." Lyra swallowed and turned away from the couple. No sooner had she done so than Hari had walked through the Weasley's front door as though she lived there. Lyra's face had flamed red the moment she'd seen Hari and she had immediately made her excuses about why she needed to leave. If Mrs. Weasley could tell something was up, she was kind enough not to mention it. 

"Please give Blaise my apologies," she had said. She was fairly certain Potter hadn't noticed her in the least, not as she was sitting taking tea with Mrs. Weasley, not as Lyra had hurriedly stood up and grabbed her things and slipped out the front door, either Lyra might as well have been invisible as far as Hari was concerned. 

Lyra had decided then and there she was not about to return to the Weasley household any time soon, not so long as Potter would be there anyway. Not that it mattered, as far as she could tell, Potter was far too enamored with Weasley's sister, for her to even care whether or not Lyra was in the same vicinity as her. For reasons that were still unclear to Lyra, Ginevra had been trying to get on the cheer squad for ages. _As if anyone with a nose ring could be on the cheer squad,_ she thought. Still, it could have its merits. If she was actually _kind_ to the Weasley girl, perhaps Potter might actually notice her. Or, her mind supplied for her, _it could blow up in your face by you taking her under your wing and giving her a shred of fashion sense and suddenly Potter is even more in love with her._ _No, best not to step into that trap._

There was no question in Lyra's mind that Potter was a lesbian, despite the fact that there was technically no evidence of this. She had never _seen_ Potter kiss a woman, nor for that matter had she seen her even looking at any woman who wasn't already her friend. And perhaps she could admit that a leather jacket, flannel, and shortly cropped hair did not _inherently_ suggest Potter was a lesbian, but Lyra had never been wrong about a girl yet, and she did not expect she was now. 

"Why'd you leave in such a hurry last night after Hari got there?" Blaise asked, barely concealing a broad grin at school the next day. 

Lyra merely rolled her eyes, "You seemed to have your hands full," she lied. 

"Ron is nothing if not a handful," Blaise admitted, somehow managing to look disgustingly pleased with himself. It was all Lyra could do not to roll her eyes. As it was, she was proud of herself for successfully having deflected Blaise’s question and his attention to the fact that she had in fact run the second Hari had arrived at the Weasley household. 

"You know you could, not flaunt your boyfriend right in front of your girlfriend's face like that,” she said trying to sound affronted. 

At this, Blaise laughed, "So sorry darling," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Won't happen again." 

Lyra snorted, "See that it doesn't." It was an inside joke between them at this point, pretending to be affronted whenever the other showed interest in a person of the same sex. Of the two of them, Blaise had seen a lot more action since they had gotten together, Ron was the longest of these and the most serious. Lyra on the other hand had not been so lucky. Her type of girl was not exactly commonplace, which was perhaps part of her attraction to Potter. It wasn't anything _special_ about Potter, it was simply that she fit the mould. Had any other girl fit into Lyra's preference she might have had some feelings for her instead. 

But of course, that wasn't true either, Lyra's other best friend _did_ fit the mould. Pansy Parkinson, the two had known each other for almost as long as Lyra and Blaise had known each other, but whereas Blaise and Lyra were still very in the closet where their parents were concerned, Pansy was very much not. She was loud and proud, an unapologetic dyke. She had even gone so far as to emblazon the word on most of her clothing and her fist, just in case the message was not clear. Her parents had mostly taken it in stride, much to the utter shock and horror of both the Malfoy’s and the Zabini’s who had seen it as an open invitation to mock the family. Particularly Mr. Parkinson for not being able to reign his daughter in. It had become clear to both Lyra and Blaise in that moment that their parents would not be accepting of their own children’s coming out, and they’d begun dating shortly thereafter. 

Pansy was dating an attractive if mousy girl named Hermione Granger. Confusing and inexplicable though it was, Granger was best friends with Potter and Weasley despite not being at all like them. Where Potter and Weasley were more metal and punk, Granger was plaid and classical. She listened to Mozart and was cultured, she went to museums for fun, and as far as Lyra understood it had never touched alcohol or cigarettes. She was not a party girl, and she watched sports only in the context of Rugby when her girlfriend was playing. How on earth any of them had become friends, was to Lyra, a mystery, and yet, to hear Pansy tell it, they'd been mates since primary school. 

Lyra sighed, as she and Blaise made their way to class, "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" she asked, suddenly as she reached her locker. Blaise eyed her, confused. "I mean... not coming out. Pansy did it. She came out, her parents survived, she has a girlfriend, you have a boyfriend. I'm the only one living the sad existence of actually pretending as though I'm not..." 

"A lesbian?" Blaise finished for her. Lyra cringed inwardly but sighed. "Look, Lyra, as much as I would love to not have to do this, you and I both know it's what's best for us." 

Lyra sighed, "Mrs. Weasley said she felt bad for us... well, specifically you. I doubt she gives bugger all about me, but she feels sorry for you not being able to be public with Ronald. I'm sure it breaks his heart too." 

"It does," Blaise said. "But he understands the way it is. Our parents aren't like his parents. His father is utterly enamored with us, thinks we're the most adorable couple he's ever seen, he's been getting into PFLAG, and wearing t-shirts that say I love my gay son around his office, telling everyone who will listen since Ron came out about his son and his adorable boyfriend. I think he's dying to be able to send out wedding invitations next. I'm practically one of his sons at this rate, hell even his brothers adore me."

"How wonderful for you Blaise, really," Lyra said trying not to feel worse about herself. 

"The point is, you know how our parents would react. Mum would probably throw a fit, and your father would blow his top." 

Lyra smirked, "Here I thought blowing tops was Ron's specialty," she said. 

Blaise grinned, "Oh it is. But you know what I meant." 

"Please, if I spend too much time thinking about how my parents would react if I came home with a girl, I'll throw up. Or perhaps I’ll run away,” she said with a snort. 

"There's a thought," Blaise said. "We could live with the Weasley's. I'm sure they'd welcome us there." 

"The house is full too bursting already, and I'm not so sure I'd be as welcomed." 

"Don't be silly," Blaise said with a smile. "Mrs. Weasley adores you, she thinks you’re very sweet, if a little sad looking." 

"Oh gods," Lyra stared at herself in the mirror in her locker. _I don't look sad, do I?_

"The fact you turned red as a tomato at Hari's arrival didn't escape her notice either." It was all Lyra could do not to groan, Mrs. Weasley was perceptive to a fault it seemed. 

"I was embarrassed to look at her," Lyra lied. "She dresses appallingly." 

Blaise snorted, "Sure, whatever. Look, the point is, maybe you should try to like I don't know getting to know her or something. She's actually pretty cool." 

"Pretty cool? Hari Potter?" Lyra nearly laughed, then lowered her voice. "She didn't even notice I was there." 

"Didn't she?" Blaise asked. 

"Nope. Not even a look in my direction, not that I care, but like... I'm not used to being ignored by anyone. Least of all by... someone like _her_ ," she said, trying to sound offended and not at all as though she desperately wanted Hari's attention. 

"Hmmm," Blaise said looking as though he was considering something. 

"Look whatever you're thinking of doing, don't," Lyra said. "She's not interested, I'm not interested, just drop it okay." 

"Sure, fine, whatever," Blaise said giving Lyra a kiss on the cheek before making his way to his first-period class. Lyra eyed him, she did not believe for a second that the issue was going to be dropped, she only hoped he wouldn't plan anything too absurd. He meant well, which was perhaps precisely the problem. Blaise _knew_ Lyra better than almost anyone else, hell he almost knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, so he would know that as much as she _said_ she didn't want him to interfere, secretly she did. She wanted Blaise to have the answer, to know something that she didn't, Blaise was dating Weasley after all, and Weasley _was_ Potter's best friend, he would know all of her secrets, and he would know, before anyone whether or not Potter was interested in anyone. 

Lyra spent the rest of her morning lost in thought, _what did Blaise know?_ She wondered, barely paying much attention in any of her classes, not that it mattered, she was smart but being the head of the cheer squad had given her significant advantages in terms of an expectation of stupidity and vapidity. She could get away with never having to use her brain because the teachers all assumed she didn't have one and would never ask her for much of anything. Which frankly was just fine with her. She didn't _need_ to be smart. Her father owned a multi-national business which raked in millions of pounds per year and so long as she kept up her relationship with Blaise and didn't bugger things up with her family, she would inherit the business in a few years and be set for life. She tried to ignore the obvious flaw in her theory, her father trusted her completely, but in the end, she would be expected to marry into wealth and her husband would likely take over the Malfoy business. She would be, like her mother before her, a homemaker, and the consummate hostess for all manner of parties. No matter how smart she was, nor matter how much effort she put into anything, she would never have anything expected of her, so she had learned there was little point in trying. 

By lunchtime, Lyra was practically vibrating with frenetic energy waiting for Blaise to join her in their usual spot for lunch, hoping _desperately_ that he would tell her what she knew. Only he hadn't arrived yet. It had been nearly five minutes and Blaise hadn't arrived, and he was never late. Lyra growled, pulling out her phone and quickly shot him a text, and waited. She could hardly stand it. Looking around the busy cafeteria for any sign of Blaise, she got to her feet, furiously, and stormed out in search of him. It was obvious of course if she gave it any real thought, of where he would be. She groaned to herself, _that little fucker!_ She thought furiously storming across the grounds. 

Hari Potter and her friends spent lunchtime on a regular basis, snuck behind the school, out of view of everyone, and fortunately for them, missed by no one and therefore easily kept private. Lyra only knew because Blaise knew, and thus she knew exactly where to go looking for him, not that he had been hiding particularly hard, he and Ron were currently up against the side of the school, or rather, Ron was up against the side of the school, with Blaise's tongue halfway down his throat. Lyra sighed, as she made her way up to the two of them, she was just about to say something, when someone grabbed her by the arm, and twirled her around, and slid to a stop. Lyra looked confused, trying not to blush when she realized that the person who had grabbed her arm was in fact Hari, who had apparently skated from out of thin air it seemed like, to stop her from interrupting. 

"Can I help you?" Lyra demanded, trying to sound more annoyed than she really felt. 

Hari merely smirked, "I just didn't want you to bug them," she said. "They never get to spend any time together, and Ron was feeling lonely and Blaise being the chill guy and all-around superb boyfriend that he is decided to spend time with him." 

"Yeah, he's a great boyfriend, not that I'd know," Lyra snorted, giving them a look despite herself. She couldn't look at Hari, she didn't dare allow herself to stare at her, lest she get lost in those brilliant emerald green eyes, or worse, let slip something completely asinine about her hair, or her outfit or her skating ability. Lyra shuddered at the thought. She also didn't dare think about the fact that this was the most she and Hari had ever spoken to each other.

“They’re oddly cute,” Hari noted.

“In a sickening sort of way,” Lyra added, at this, Hari chuckled, _actually_ chuckled, and Lyra was fairly certain she was going to die of happiness, because she had made Hari Potter laugh, and she was talking to her, and… Lyra swallowed hard, she had told herself not to stare, but hearing Hari’s laugh had made her turn and look, and now she was staring at her fully. Or rather, staring at her lips. Soft, and full, and Lyra did not imagine them crashed against hers, or trailing down her neck, she certainly did not imagine them anywhere else, nor did she whimper at the thought. She was totally and completely in control of herself, and her mind, at all times, she told herself firmly.

“You know you’re pretty funny,” Hari said, and it was all Lyra could do not to melt. “I never would have guessed.”

“There’s a lot about me you wouldn’t have guessed,” Lyra replied haughtily. Hari raised an eyebrow at that, and Lyra was sure she felt her legs buckle.

“Oh yeah?” she asked. “Like what?”

Lyra would not take the bait, she told herself. It would only end in heartbreak. Surely Hari was seeing someone, she could have any girl she wanted. “Well for starters, I’m not as uptight as you seem to think I am.”

Hari laughed again, “Oh yeah? Come on then, let’s see how not uptight you are,” she said, stepping off her skateboard. Lyra eyed her, then her skateboard, Hari hit the edge of it with her foot, causing it to bounce into her hand. “Try this on for size,” she said, handing the board to Lyra. Lyra stared at the skateboard in Hari’s hands, for a brief moment and swallowed.

“You’ll see up my skirt,” she said.

“Only if you fall, and I certainly wouldn’t complain,” Hari replied.

“Cheeky,” Lyra took the skateboard and placed it gently on the ground. She could feel Hari’s eyes on her as she stepped onto it. She was fairly certain she was not wearing the proper shoes for it, but she was not about to come to school not looking well put together, Lyra put a tentative foot on the skateboard, and felt the wheels move before she was ready, sending her tipping back into Hari’s arms. Lyra tried not to blush as Hari caught her easily, and smiled.

“I wasn’t quite ready,” she said.

Hari smirked, “You know you don’t _have_ to prove anything to me,” Hari said. “I might feel bad if you break your neck or something.” Lyra snorted, she was not a quitter, and she was nothing if not determined to see it through, only Hari hadn’t exactly let go of her, and Lyra hadn’t exactly made a move to convince her to. Lyra swallowed, turning on her heel, allowing herself to look up into Hari’s eyes. Hari was a few inches taller than her, but in that moment it felt like several feet.

“There is another thing you might not have realized about me,” Lyra said quietly after a moment.

“What’s that?” Hari asked, not breaking eye contact.

“Only I might… fancy you a bit,” Lyra said, the moment the words fell out of her mouth she wanted to run, but Hari gripped her waist tight, pulling her flush against her chest.

“Is that so?” Hari asked, grinning. “Well well, that is a surprise. The queen of the cheer squad fancies me, you know I have a secret for you myself.”

It was all Lyra could do not to squeeze her eyes shut, terrified Hari was going to make fun of her, instead Hari leaned in and whispered in her ear. “About damn time,” she said. Lyra looked up at her suddenly then. She opened her mouth, about to ask what Hari meant, when Hari cupped her face with her hand and pressed a kiss to her lips. Lyra gasped into her mouth, feeling as though she had reached some level of heaven because this was the single best kiss of her entire life. Hari grinned against her lips, “I’ve fancied you for quite a while,” she admitted. “I just assumed a nobody punk skater wouldn’t stand a chance with the most popular girl in school.”

Lyra blushed, “You really fancy me?” she said.

Hari grinned, “Oh yeah, what self respecting butch wouldn’t fancy you?”

“What about Ginevra?”

“Who?”

“Ronald’s sister,” Lyra said.

“Ginny? She’s like my sister, I practically live with the Weasley’s… my family’s pretty shit, the Weasley’s all but took me in.”

“Oh,” Lyra said.

“But Mrs. Weasley adores you, and well, I think it was pretty obvious to her where I stood, she had told me I should just go for it, and ask you out proper.”

“Oh?” Lyra asked.

“What do you say Lyra, think you can handle the thought of being seen with me? I may not have much, but I’ll damn sure treat you like the princess you are.”

Lyra blushed crimson, “I think I can more than handle it,” she replied, wrapping her arms around Hari’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to her lips. For the first time in her life, she didn’t allow herself to think about the consequences, she could deal with those later, she thought. For now, she was just going to allow herself to enjoy snogging Hari, and the hands currently on her waist.


	9. And Penny makes 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An OT3 featuring Penelope Graves

“You know who’s really fit,” Lyra said, apropos of nothing. Hari eyed her girlfriend. She was on her sixth glass of eggnog, and several glasses of champagne deep at this point, though to hear Lyra tell it, Malfoy’s were notoriously good at holding their liquor. “I mean besides you of course,” she giggled, sloshing her drink a little. Lyra glared at the eggnog as if trying to will it not to move even as she did. “Penny,” she said at last.

“My boss?” Hari asked. Lyra nodded, finishing off her eggnog. Hari raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, and stared across the room at her boss. Penelope Graves. Hari wasn’t quite sure what to make of Lyra’s admission. She supposed she could admit that Graves was fit, even handsome, and Hari was fairly certain she was a lesbian, not that they discussed their personal lives all that much.

“I wouldn’t mind the two of you taking turns with me,” she giggled.

Hari couldn’t help but laugh. She was hardly the jealous type she had been in school, though she wasn’t sure she could make such a thing even happen. “Well aren’t you a naughty girl fantasizing about my boss,” Hari purred in her ear, giving her a kiss to the side of her head.

Lyra giggled, and Hari merely smirked, still eyeing Penelope. Now that she thought about it she supposed it wasn’t that surprising, she almost looked like a slightly older version of Hari, with grey at her temples, and piercing brown eyes. Between the two of them, Hari and Graves they were arguably the most powerful witches in the world, it was easy to see why Lyra would be interested in that.

Polishing off her Firewhiskey, Hari prepared to guide Lyra to the floo and back to their flat.

She had all but forgotten about Lyra’s confession by the following Monday, the first day back at the Ministry following the Christmas party. Hari had been working on a case report, when there was a knock at her door. Hari looked up from her desk, to find Penelope standing in her doorframe.

“Ma’am?” she asked.

“Potter,” Penelope said with a smile. “No need to refer to me in such formal terms,” she said. “I wanted to inform you that I’ll be going back to America soon.” 

“Oh?” Hari asked. “Well I am sorry to hear that, you’ve been the best Head Auror we’ve had in quite some time.”

Penelope chuckled, “Yes yes well, it seems the higher ups have finally found a proper replacement for Shacklebolt. A Mr. Robards.” Hari’s nose scrunched up at the idea of having to take orders from a man. “Yes, I’m afraid I quite agree,” she said as if reading Hari’s mind. “Still, that means after we leave for the holidays I’m back on the next flight to America.”

“Do you… what are your plans for the holidays?” Hari asked. She didn’t know what possessed her to ask it, only the thought of letting her former boss spend her holidays in some hotel sounded terribly depressing.

Penelope merely shrugged, “No plans. I figured I’d wait till after the new year to fly back, but being I don’t really have any family I was just going to spend it in my hotel room, why?”

“You should come spend it with us,” Hari said. “Me and Lyra I mean.”

“Don’t you usually spend the holidays with her family?” she asked.

“Narcissa usually pops ‘round for supper, but Lucius wouldn’t be caught dead around our house.”

Penelope looked as though she might be considering it, “That’s very thoughtful of you Potter, but I don’t know. It would be a little awkward to spend the holidays with your former boss wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t think so,” Hari said. “Unless you think it awkward that my girlfriend has a little crush on you.” Hari laughed the moment she said it. She didn’t even know _why_ she had brought it up at all.

“Does she?” Penelope asked.

“Yes, I just discovered it myself,” Hari said. “At the Christmas party. She was rather pissed, but she said you were quite fit, said she wouldn’t mind the two of us taking turns with her.”

Penelope’s face burned scarlet at that. “Is that why you invited me to spend the holidays with you?”

“I…” now it was Hari who was blushing. “No. Nel, I don’t even know why I brought it up. I would never think you would be interested.”

“Don’t misunderstand, Lyra is a beautiful young lady, but I don’t think such a thing would be appropriate.”

“No I…” Hari blinked. “Well I mean you are leaving,” she said.

“You wouldn’t _seriously_ be okay with that, would you?”

Hari considered this, “I don’t know, I can’t really see the harm.”

Penelope raised an eyebrow at that, “You don’t think it would make things awkward?”

Hari shrugged, “Again, you’re leaving so,” she took a sip of tea. “Even if it did, would it really matter?”

“Touché, seems like you’ve really thought this all out,” Penelope said. “I suppose I could think about it. Merlin knows it’s been an awfully long time since I’ve had a pretty girl in my lap,” she laughed.

“Either way you’re still invited to Christmas, and if you’re uncomfortable we can just forget any of this conversation ever happened.”

“Thank you Potter, I will… take it under advisement,” she said, turning around and leaving Hari’s office.

Hari swallowed, she didn’t really know what to make of any of that conversation. She still couldn’t even fathom why she had brought it up at all, only that since she had, she couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Lyra sitting in Penelope’s lap as Hari kissed her lips softly. The faces Lyra would make, moaning and writhing, and begging. It was all hotter than it should have been, Hari thought. And entirely too distracting.

By the end of the week, at the close of business, Penelope arrived at Hari’s office once more, “Right well, my things are all packed into my luggage, so I suppose I’m all set. Shall I follow you through the floo or…”

Hari smiled, “That sounds great,” she said. Getting up from her chair and gathering her things.

The two had said nothing of Hari’s offer since it had been made, and Hari supposed it was just as well. It was probably awkward that she had even suggested it in the first place, Hari thought, shaking her head.

Moments later found the two women making their way towards the floos, Hari called out for her flat, walking through the fire, and Penelope followed quickly behind, carrying a large looking suitcase with her.

“Babe?” Hari asked as she came through the fireplace in her office.

“In here,” Lyra said. Hari smiled, the two of them walking side by side into the living room where Lyra was currently sitting on the couch, wearing pink lace lingerie and a robe.

“Bloody hell,” Penelope said. “I think I might have to take you up on that offer now.”

Hari eyed her, then Lyra. Lyra looked over to find both Hari and Penelope standing before her. Lyra shot up from the couch fast, covering herself.

“I-I’m sorry Ms. Graves,” she said. “I didn’t realize you were coming home with Hari today.”

“It’s quite alright,” Penelope said with a smile. “I don’t mind.”

“I…” Lyra swallowed hard, looking over at Hari, who merely shrugged.

Penelope dropped her suitcase on the ground over by a chair, then took a seat on the couch, where Lyra had just been. Spreading her legs wide, in a manner not unlike Hari often did. Hari smirked, Penelope was impressive, she had to give her that.

“I’ve heard an awful lot about you,” Penelope said, patting the couch beside her.

Lyra turned to look at Hari again, confused. “What’s going on?” she whispered. 

“Go sit down,” Hari said. It was not a question. Lyra blinked and did as she was told, taking a seat beside the other woman, somewhat nervously. Hari took a seat to Lyra’s left. 

“You are as pretty as Hari said,” Penelope remarked. 

Lyra blushed at that. “Well I…” but before she could say anything more, Penelope’s lips were on hers. Lyra gasped, not sure what to do, until she heard Hari whisper in her ear. 

“It’s okay baby, just let Daddy and her friend take good care of you,” Hari said, sucking Lyra’s throat. Lyra moaned then. 

Penelope grinned, “You make the most delicious little sounds darling,” she said, pressing her lips to the other side of Lyra’s throat, sucking a love bite there. Lyra whined, Hari’s hand was on her thigh, while Penelope had a hand on her breast, both of them teasing her, whispering things into her ear or otherwise to each other. 

“You should feel how wet she is,” Hari said. 

Penelope growled against her throat, “May I?” she asked, Lyra wasn’t sure if it was for her or Hari, but she nodded all the same. Penelope’s hand snaked down from her breast down between her thighs, teasing her through her knickers. She hummed contentedly. “She is wet,” Penelope said. “Ooh baby,” she whispered in Lyra’s ear. “I bet you taste divine,” she purred. Lyra whimpered, it was all at once too much and not nearly enough. Penelope removed her fingers, glistening with Lyra’s juices, and sucked them into her mouth, humming. “Delicious, princess,” she said. Lyra whimpered. 

Hari grinned. “You should see the way she can devour a strap.” 

Penelope groaned, pulling Lyra into her lap as Hari got up and made her way towards their bedroom. Penelope sighed, “I feel very honored your Hari was willing to share you baby,” she said. “You may not know this, but Hari is pretty territorial about you and I can see why.” Lyra whimpered at that. “Potter it’s a wonder you’re able to drag yourself out of bed and away from this one,” she said, loud enough so Hari could hear. 

“It’s a constant struggle, I assure you,” Hari replied, walking out of their bedroom wearing easily one of Lyra’s favorite toys. 

“Nice cock Potter,” Penelope said with a smirk. Hari merely grinned. 

“We can’t all be born with a strap built in,” she teased. Penelope gave Lyra wink at that, and turned her around, so that she was facing Hari. 

“Having fun baby?” Hari asked standing over Lyra then. Lyra looked up at Hari, through a curtain of pale lashes. 

“Yes Daddy,” she said quietly. 

“Ooh,” Penelope said from behind her as Lyra took Hari’s strap into her mouth, moving her arse in Penelope’s lap. Penelope groaned. 

“You keep that up little miss, and I’m gonna have to fuck you,” she growled. 

Lyra whined around Hari’s strap, teasing her more. Hari smirked, “Looks like you’re gonna have to give it to her Nel,” she said, fucking Lyra’s face.

Penelope groaned, “It’s been so long since I’ve had a nice warm girl wrapped around me,” she admitted. “I think I might die.” 

Hari chuckled.

Lyra teased her more, grinding her arse against the bulge in her trousers. Penelope gripped her hips tight, holding her steady. “You’re a very bad girl,” she said. Unzipping her trousers quickly, before Lyra knew what had happened, Penelope slid inside her. Lyra moaned, Penelope grabbed her hips tight, holding her close so that Lyra could only sit there with Penelope deep inside her, while Hari fucked her mouth mercilessly. “Fuck, you look so hot like this, with Hari’s cock shoved down your throat, and mine buried deep inside you,” Penelope growled. Lyra whimpered and whined, and Hari merely grinned. 

“If I had known how blissed out you’d be babygirl I would have done this a long time ago.” 

Lyra moaned, gagging on Hari’s cock. Hari grinned, running her fingers through Lyra’s hair.

“That’s it baby, moan for Daddy,” Hari said. 

Lyra’s eyes rolled back as Penelope fucked her nice and deep, and Hari fucked her mouth. “Such a good girl aren’t you?” Penelope whispered in her ear. 

Hari grinned, “She’s the best girl,” she teased. Lyra whimpered, and whined. “Do you wanna come princess?” 

Lyra nodded, Hari grinned, as Penelope fucked her harder, taking her closer and closer to the edge. Lyra whined and whimpered, and it was all Hari could do not to come at the sight of her. She was even more beautiful like this than Hari had anticipated. _I could definitely get used to this_ , she thought. Lyra’s whimpers and moans became louder and louder until they were nothing but a silent scream as she came. Penelope grinned, kissing the side of Lyra’s throat as she fucked her through her orgasm. “Such a good girl,” she purred.

Hari sighed, bending down to kiss Lyra’s cheek. “We should run you a bath,” she said. Penelope nodded, helping Lyra to her feet, her legs were shaky and Hari caught her easily. The three of them made their way into the bathroom. Hari climbed into the tub with Lyra first, laying her against her chest, before filling the tub. Penelope removed the rest of her suit and followed shortly thereafter in the tub.

“You know,” Penelope said, summoning a cigar from her suitcase. “I could get used to this.”

Hari chuckled, “I was just thinking that myself,” she said, kissing the top of Lyra’s head. “What do you think kitten? Could you handle having two Daddies taking care of you?”

Lyra shivered and whined, as Hari summoned her a glass of water.

“Perhaps we should ask her after she’s had a little nap,” Penelope said. Hari nodded, and the two of them washed Lyra’s hair together, and her body, and pulled her into a nice comfortable pair of pajamas before they made their way back to their bed and curled up beside her. Lyra sighed happily, laying her head sleepily on Hari’s chest. Penelope curled up behind Lyra, wrapping her arm around her waist, and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Lyra shivered. _She could definitely get used to this too._


End file.
